A Soul's Twisted Fate
by InuKagomeLuver4Eva
Summary: What if things happened differently during one of their battles? What if Maka had taken the blunt of the attacks? See how Soul and the others cope with their friends life-threatening injuries as she struggles to survive a deadly fall. SoulXMaka, BSXT als
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I have more time to write since I graduated HIGH SCHOOL! I'm so glad I am out of there! Stupid freshman…Anyways, this idea popped into my head, and it's been in there for a **_**long time**_**, so I was like, screw it, I shall write it! And here I am. All right, this is different from my other stories; it's based on Soul Eater, one of THE best animes out there, the episode where they fight Free on the snow covered bridge in London. I thought, well what would happen if things turned out differently than the episode? So, here is this action and shock filled story of love! (Not really, I'm somewhat hyper so deal with it :P) I own nothing, I **_**really wish**_** I did though, that would be AWESOME. Also, sorry if I messed up on some of the words, I tried not to make it exactly like the episode. I was watching it and trying to type at the same time XD not an easy thing to do haha. Without further adieu, here is my story: A Soul's Twisted Fate!**

Things were going downhill. _Fast_. There was no way to go against someone who was immortal and expect to win it, let alone _live through it_. The four teens, Black Star incapacitated and Tsubaki loyally staying by his side, were not prepared for how tough Free was. Maka stood fifteen feet from the legendary werewolf, her body filled with a mixture between fear and confusion as her eyes took in her opponent's enormous soul. It was the largest, and strangest, soul she had ever seen, even more so than Steins stitched up one. It was a mixture of a few different things; human, witch, and something else the young girl couldn't figure out, even if her life depended on it. With a start, she noticed Soul had rushed from her side towards the inhuman beast, his right arm transformed into his black and red-zigzagged blade. The blade sunk into the person's chest and they merely blinked and looked down at the young weapon, their face wiped clean of emotions.

"You shouldn't drop your guard like that, mister," Soul said as he stared at the man with just a hint of confidence in his voice. Maka breathed a sigh of relief that didn't last very long as her eyes widened in shock.

"Soul, get out of there!" The man just huffed before smiling, his face filled with mock annoyance.

"I hate to break it to you, kid, but this happens a lot. Fortunately, I can afford to let my guard down. As you can see, nothing works on me!" Soul gasped before yanking his blade from the person's chest, jumping backwards until he slid next to his meister.

"What's with this guy? Look, his wounds are healing up!" Maka cried out as she watched the wound Soul made steam before stitching itself back up, not a seam or scar left. The person beamed before hunching slightly over, his smile growing wider.

"What else do you think it would do? It's because I am immortal!"

"This guy is an immortal?" Tsubaki cried out in disbelief, her eyes growing wide. The person smirked before let an almost feral growl as green light danced around his form, his body morphing in front of them.

"I guess it would be helpful if you saw my true form!" He roared out as his body shifted into that of a wolf man, black fur erupting all over his body as he changed into his true form. Maka gaped a moment longer before looking at Soul, her green orbs becoming serious.

"Now, Soul, transform!"

"Right!" Soul vanished into a ball of light before shooting high into the air, the light quickly stretching out into the shape of a scythe. Catching him with ease, the meister swung her weapon around before sliding into a battle position, the weapon swung back behind her as she prepared to swing. A sudden pain shot through her hands as heat nearly scalded her skin off and she let out a cry as she dropped Soul to the snow covered ground.

"Oi, what the hell—!" Soul stopped short when he noticed Maka's gloves smoking from the marks burned into her gloves. Maka stared at her hands in disbelief.

"Your handles too hot, Soul…I can't hold you." Sweat began to bead up around her hairline and neck, the liquid sending chills throughout her body.

'This is just like before,' Tsubaki thought. 'When Black Star tried to lift Soul's handle but he couldn't. I don't think their soul wavelengths are in sync,' the demon blade watched her friend stand there in utter shock, not noticing the small green frog watching from the sidelines.

"Poor Soul Eater, with all of that black blood inside of you, how are you and your precious meister going to handle this turn of events, I wonder?" Medusa spoke with amusement as she watched the scene unfolding from one of the snakes in Eruka's eye, her eyes trained intensely on the crystal ball sitting in front of her as she watched the effects of the black blood on her latest experiment.

'It's so difficult to breathe…how do I do it again? Just…in and out, right? And how do I use my weapon again?' Maka thought as she tried to breathe normally, a pain growing inside of her chest from the effort.

"Fighting Wolf's Fist, let's go!" The sudden shout caught her off-guard as the werewolf shot forwards towards her, his nails pointed together as he stabbed straight into her shoulder before flicking her backwards with ease.

"Maka!" Soul shouted as he transformed back into his human form, his body crouched down on the snow-covered bridge as he watched his meister helplessly.

"The funs just starting! Ice Cylinder!" Free shouted out as he moved his palm upwards, a large solid ice cylinder shooting out of the ground just in time for Maka to slam into it. As blood shot out of her mouth from the impact, she slid down the wall and landed on her feet, her shoulders slightly slumped over from pain. The werewolf was now leaping towards her, his leg with the chained ball swung back behind his body as he gathered momentum to swing it forwards. As he smashed through the ice, missing Maka by inches, large chunks of ice flew out in every direction. One large piece smacked into Soul and sent him reeling backwards across the ground as Maka turned her eyes from her opponent to her weapon.

"Soul—!" Maka cried out only to be round-housed by the werewolf, her body flying through the air and towards the edge of the bridge. Quickly reaching her hands out, the meister caught onto one of the support ropes and swung herself around, avoiding certain death. The werewolf opened his jaw widely and threw his head back, green lightning building up a charge in front of his mouth.

"Demon Eye Cannon!" Squeezing her eyes shut, Maka braced herself for the blow that would likely end her life. Instead of the expected result, she opened her eyes to see an ice cylinder protruding through his body. "Damnit, that wasn't good! I really need to work on that. But it's alright, because, after all, I am immortal!" He grunted out as he snapped the ice cylinder before rubbing the spot where it entered, the skin already beginning to heal over. Eruka sweat-dropped from her spot far from the dangers of the battle.

"He's an immortal, magic werewolf. I can't deny this guy is strong, but he sure is…clumsy." The transformation witch croaked out.

"I guess sitting in a witch prison has really made me rusty. No matter, I can still finish this in no time!" Free called out as he rubbed the other side where the ice had emerged from his body.

"Maka," Tsubaki called out to the meister, her voice pleading. "We have to do something! If you can't use Soul, try using me instead!" Maka just shook her head, a pounding headache beginning to form.

"It wouldn't matter anyways. Even if I could figure out how to use you in time, there's no way we'd be able to defeat this guy. He's too strong,"

"You meister's," Soul whipped his eyes from his meister and turned to glare at the werewolf as he began to speak. "The Great Lord Death plays by his own rules, it's those rules that decide what evil is."

"What are you talking about?" Soul asked angrily as he continued to sit on the snow, the cold penetrating his thin clothing.

"You all follow the Reaper so blindly, what gives him the right to decide how the world should be run? He trains you to hunt down souls that are unworthy, a soul like mine wouldn't be safe from him. But I for one, am not going to accept that kind of future. I refuse!" He lunged at Maka who quickly dodged by leaping to the side, the snow slick beneath her feet. "It's my turn now, I'm gonna be the judge!" With that said, he picked up the iron ball in his hand, now covered in an immensely large amount of ice, and threw it at Maka who barely ducked it by moving to the side. As the chain pulled tightly from the short length, the meister let out a cry of shock as the deadly ball of ice turned around and crashed against her body, pain erupting violently from all over as she was once again flung through the air.

"Maka!" Soul cried out as his meister bounced once off the ground before landing heavily face-first onto the ground. After a few moments, the girl tried to sit up, blood dripping heavily down her face and tainting the once white snow with a red splash.

"Soul, transform back into a scythe," she commanded weakly, pain clearly etched into her voice. Soul looked hesitantly at his downed meister.

"Wait, Maka…you couldn't even hold me before." He spoke softly, his eyes trained on her forest green ones.

"Do it," Maka hissed out as she spit out some stray blood that had wormed its way into her mouth. Tsubaki watched the scene unfold with intense eyes.

'Using a weapon when your wavelengths aren't in sync is incredibly hard on the mind as well as the body. But what else can she do? Maka is a scythe-meister and Soul is her weapon.' Maka winced as Soul's handle landed in her right hand, pain shooting up into her already throbbing arm. Grasping a lower part of the shaft, the intense heat from earlier returned and the girl ground her teeth together as her glove was burned almost completely through to her skin.

"Maka, your hands!" Soul exclaimed as he watched her hands beginning to smoke from the heat. Straining to open one of her eyes, Maka held back a scream of agony as the pain increased ten-fold, her body shaking from the effort.

'I'm going to become…stronger!' With that thought, the meister rushed forwards towards her opponent, Soul's blade easily slicing through the skin and organs.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Realizing her mistake, Maka cringed as she was punched hard in the face, her body twisting through the air before she landed uneasily on the ground, a trail of blood thickening as it escaped her mouth and travelled down her chin.

"How's this?" She screamed out as she recklessly swung Soul towards him again, only to be knocked into one of the railings on the side of the bridge. Struggling to remain upright, Maka cursed before straining to stand up once more.

"What are you doing, Maka? Calm down, take a breath!" Soul commanded from inside of the blade, his voice slightly panicked.

"Stay out of this! I'm going to do this, I'm going to defeat him! I refuse to let him beat me!"

"Don't be an idiot! If shouting like a spoiled child made people stronger, everyone would be doing it!" Soul shouted back at his meister, his temper rising as the tension between the two skyrocketed.

"Shut up! It's because of you saying stuff like that that our wavelengths are out of sync!" Maka snapped back. "That isn't cool Soul, it isn't cool at all!" Soul froze at the words he dreaded the most, his red eyes widening. He was suddenly seeing the black room, the little demon beckoning him with his crooked red finger. _"Gain power. I can show you how, if you need."_

"Shut your mouth, Maka! What do you even know anyway?"

"_That is enough, you two!" _Tsubaki yelled out in anger, her eyes glaring at the two partners with anger. Both partners gave out a small gasp of surprise but remained silent to prevent further yelling from their friend. "You guys are a team, you have to work together if you want to do anything. One person can't make a decision without the others consent. You decide together, and you fight together."

"Right, like Black Stars ever stopped to consult you before he does something stupid!" Soul retorted back at the young Demon Blade.

"I'll admit Black Star makes some dumb calls sometimes. But the important thing is I'm here to back him up, no matter how big of a fool he is. If we're fools, we're fools together; that's the kind of team we are." Tsubaki smiled at the end of sentence, a bashful look on her face. Maka and Soul remained silent as guilt coursed through them, their eyes downcast.

'Maybe Tsubaki is right…I wanna become stronger, there's no reason I have to do it alone. All I've been thinking about this whole time was catching up to Soul somehow. No matter how hot it gets," Maka's hands clenched tighter around Soul's handle, the heat seemingly dissipating in a matter of seconds. 'I'm not letting go, Soul and I are going to grow stronger together!; Maka's Gregorian soul unfurled it's wings as power surged around her, a wind picking up from the reaction.

"I don't know what you've been so worried about, Maka, I'm not even all that strong. If you're done telling me what to do, then maybe we can work together now." Soul said with a smile. The picture of the black room returned and a shadow loomed over the little demon. _"Hey, demon guy," The little demon turned around with a grin on his face. "You can lead me wherever you want. Let's hear your plan," Soul spoke with mild interest in his voice. The demon smiled as he motioned with a single crooked finger. 'In that case, follow me. Overwhelming madness and power await.' Soul smiled his signature crooked grin. "You got it." _

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul cried out, their wavelengths sparking as they connected to one another's. A wind tunnel began to build up around Maka as their power grew larger with each passing second.

"Excellent. Finally, the black blood is beginning to do it's work." Medusa smirked from within her secret hideout, her eyes showing immense interest in the scene. Tsubaki shielded her face from the powerful winds as she stared in awe.

"Wow, their soul resonance rate it incredible!" From inside the scythe, Soul began to feel the madness overcome his body and he released an animalistic yell. Maka felt her heart stop. Something was wrong, very wrong.

'What's happening…is something wrong? Is Soul devouring me?' The meister thought as panic flooded through her body.

"This should be interesting, a weapon with black blood has the power to engulf his meister and devour her mind. Now, let's see you raise that resonance level even further," Medusa cooed out as she watched in sick joy.

"D-damn, it feels like my consciousness is being carried away!" Soul thought as he struggled to reach his fingers to his mouth, the madness threatening to overcome him. With a quick yank, Soul grabbed onto his mouth and caught himself before he fell completely into the madness. "I won't let it, I will stay in control!" He yelled out as he continued to tug on the corner of his mouth, willing his mind to stay in control. Free watched with interest at the new change in the battle, as did Medusa from her lair. Slowly swinging the scythe backwards, the blade glowing bright white, Maka steadied herself as the blade began to change.

"The legendary technique of the scythe meister; Witch Hunter!" As she swung it down towards Free, he scoffed before sliding into a stance, his palms upwards with his fingers pointed together towards her.

"That's your technique? Fine by me! Wolf wolves wolf wolf's wolf tail wall!" His tail shot from behind him and expanded into a large wall right as Maka leapt into the air, Soul still swung behind her shoulder.

"We can get past this!" She cried out as she swung Soul forwards, releasing a battle cry the same time as Free. As Soul collided with the wall, sparks began to fly and Maka struggled to push it through the solid object. Slamming her forehead against the shaft, Maka ground her skin against the pole as she tried to break through the wall, fresh blood trickling down her porcelain skin as pain scattered across her head. 'It doesn't hurt, it's not hot!' She thought as she struggled slightly to break through the tail. 'I'm not scared, I will not be beaten! I won't let Soul get hurt ever again!'

"I'm going to get stronger!" She cried out as she whipped back her head before slamming it once more against the pole, the blade slicing cleanly through the solid tail. "Figure Six Hunter!"

"Gah, what the hell?" Free cried out as a deep gash was sliced across his chest, causing him to lose his balance.

"Did we get him?" Soul asked from inside the blade, his hopes rising in the thoughts that this would soon be over.

"Almost," Maka said before throwing Soul aside and leaping at the werewolf, latching onto his leg as they flew into the air over the frigid waters below.

"A meister throwing her weapon aside and attacking?" Free cried out in shock as they began to decent towards the waters below.

"Maka!" Tsubaki cried out as she watched her best friend tumbled over the edge of the building.

"Maka!" Soul screamed as he scrambled to grab onto her foot before she was completely out of grasping range. Right as he was about to grab her, gravity took over full force and she dropped straight down towards the canal water. "MAKA!" Hearing his voice filled with anguish, Maka released her grip on the werewolf and twisted her body to see her partner reaching out helplessly towards her, his eyes wide with fear.

"Soul!" She screamed out as the water grew closer with each passing second. She knew there was no way she would survive this fall, even if there was something to break her fall. All she could do was pray to Shinigami that she would miraculously survive and live to see her friends once again. But even that was pushing it. The waters had to be _at least_ 100 feet plus from the bridge. If she did survive, it wouldn't surprise her if nearly every bone in her body was snapped in half like a twig. Although, she began to debate whether or not dying would be less painful than snapping every bone in her body. She quickly decided that neither option suited her and she would just have to wait and see the end results. If there even were any. Soul seemed to grow smaller with each second and she felt her heart clench painfully. What if she never saw him again? Sure, they argued sometimes, but if she had the choice, she wouldn't have it any other way. She liked him for who he was; he wasn't afraid to show how he felt about something when they were alone even though he hid it from the others. As her heart gave another painful clench, she felt her mouth moving without her even noticing.

"I love you, Soul Eater Evans!" She could have sworn she saw him crying but it was too far to tell and she closed her eyes as she felt the water rapidly approaching.

"Wolf's wolves wolf wolfs…Ice Cylinder!" She jerked her eyes open as she twisted around to see the werewolf moving his arms in a strange way, a smirk on his face…er, snout. Before she could blink, he was suddenly incased in a large ice cylinder, his body frozen inside of ice trap. Before she could even register what was happening, her body slammed into the cylinder as it crashed into the water, water splashing high into the air before crashing down onto her body. Letting out a strangled scream as the cold liquid began to quickly suck out her body heat, Maka plunged into the frigid water. Water began to move into her lungs as the air was forced out, causing the girl to panic as she began to sink below the surface, air bubbles shooting upwards as her breath dwindled.

'Am I…really going to die?' The girl thought as she struggled to move back towards the surface, her limbs already numb and heavy from the lack of blood flow. Feeling her vision beginning to blur, the meister struggled harder and was rewarded with her body being close to oxygen once more. Her hand burst from underneath the water and she waved it around trying to find something to grab. With one final powerful kick from her weary legs, Maka broke the surface and began to cough up the water she had swallowed, her body struggling to stay afloat. Tears began to streak down her pale face as her lungs burned hot from her constant hacking, the pain merely like a throbbing compared to her head and her left leg. When she tried to move her leg, pain shot straight into her spine and she let out a scream of pain, which resulted in her body bobbing back underwater as she squirmed under the immense pain.

'K-keep it together, Maka…your leg is most likely broken, it's no big deal…holy fucking shit, it HURTS! Oh Shinigami, it HURTS! Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH! Damnit, it must have happened when I slammed into that werewolf guy. Never mind about that, I need to get out of here! I can…already feel hypothermia kicking in big time…' Her fear was affirmed when her body began shaking violently from the lack of heat, ripples being created from the shaking. Her teeth started clattering painfully as her body gave up on trying to preserve any heat that it had remaining. As she popped back up to the surface, she could have sworn she heard someone calling her name, but she just blew it off as her cries of pain, which grew louder and more panic-stricken with each one. Finally feeling exhaustion overcome her body, the meister stopped her struggling and settled for dying at a young age in the middle of a freezing river.

'At least Soul will live on without me…he'll…he'll eventually get over it…right?' Right as her eyes began to grow heavy, a disturbance in the water shifted her backwards a few inches and she felt panic quickly rise inside of her before vanishing as soon as it came. Her head, half ducked underwater, grew heavier and she contemplated the idea of just sinking already and getting it over with. Something warm shot out and grabbed onto her right before her head sunk underneath the water and she felt a familiar sensation reaching out towards her soul. Before she could fully fall unconscious, she thought she saw a glimpse of alarmed red eyes but before she could further think about it, the blackness engulfed her.

"Oh my Shinigami! Soul, there she is!" Tsubaki wailed out as our boat slowed to a stop near where my meister was lying, her eyes slowly closing as she prepared to succumb to death's gnarly grasp.

"Maka, hang on! I won't let you die on me now!" I yelled out as I leapt into the frigid waters, my body protesting loudly at the lack of warmth but I ignored it. Right now, all that mattered was getting my meister to safety before she was killed by a _fucking river_. As I swam over to her, she looked slowly towards me and I could have sworn she noticed it was me before her eyes shut. "Maka, open your eyes! Right now! Don't you _dare _fall asleep on me! Are you listening to me?" I cried out as I grabbed her arm, which felt like pure ice even in this water, and yanked her towards me. Her head rested against my chest and I could feel her shaking violently from the lack of heat. All of this, it was my fault. My fault I didn't stop her in time. _My_ _fault_ I couldn't catch her in time! But I'll be damned if I didn't save her from death! Ensuring her head was well above the water, I began to swim back towards the boat Stein had 'borrowed' from a nearby dock. I'm pretty sure he stole it, but hell, I couldn't care _less_ right now. Shinigami had a bad feeling about the mission and had sent Stein in case things had gotten out of hand. He had reached our location right as Maka was falling towards the water…thank Shinigami he did otherwise…well, I didn't want to think about that…

"Black Star, help them up. Tsubaki, get the blankets and keep her warm at all costs. Let's just hope her injuries aren't as bad as we hope…"Stein barked out as he put the boat in neutral before rushing downstairs where a bed was prepped and ready for the dying meister. I reached out a hand towards Black Star who helped me onto the small resting area a few inches from the waters edge, his eyes hardening once he saw Maka.

"Damn bastard…he'll pay for this once I find him!" He growled as he offered to take her from me while I climbed up the ladder. I shook my head and he nodded in understanding before backing up to give me room to carry my meister downstairs. I noticed immediately to my horror that her left leg was slightly more swollen than the right and it had begun to turn a deep purplish red.

"Shit, her legs been smashed to hell. I'll fucking kill that guy the next time I see him!" 'But fuck, it's my fault that this happened to her…I could have prevented this had I not fucked up and actually caught her ankle before she fell…I'm the worst partner _ever_…' I thought angrily as I kicked open the door to downstairs and was slightly stunned by how hot it was in there. Stein rushed over and noticed her leg before grimacing slightly, glares covering up his eyes.

"This isn't good at all…she'll need immediate surgery once we get back to Death City. The best thing we can do now is try to warm her up and clean up any minor wounds before putting a temporary brace on her leg." He noticed me glaring angrily at the floor and placed his hand on my shoulder, his gaze sympathetic. "I know you feel it's your fault, Soul, but don't beat yourself up over it. He was a tough enemy who overpowered you guys easily. So stop beating yourself up over this, alright? You don't want Maka to see that face when she wakes up, do you?" I looked up at my teacher and nodded once before looking down at the unconscious girl in my arms. Her skin was really pale, almost blue like Sid, and it made her look like she really was on the verge of dying. Swallowing the large lump in my throat, I prepared to hand her over to Stein when he looked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't want to stay with her? If you leave her with me, she might find new scars in the morning, heh heh…" I transformed my right arm into a blade and glared malevolently at him, earning a sigh and a low chuckled from him. "All right, all right, I was just joking. Kids these days…just put her carefully onto the bed and make sure she is covered _completely _with every single one of those blankets. I'll need to run up and grab some medicine and shots but I'll be back down shortly." And with that, Stein was out the door and out of sight. I sighed heavily as I looked down at my meister with anguished eyes.

"I could have…I should have been there for you, Maka…fuck, I'm such a useless weapon after all!" I growled out as I strutted over to the bed before gently lying her down, making sure her leg didn't hit anything as I covered blanket after blanket over her shivering body. Her face contorted in pain and I froze, the last blanket still in my hand. "M-Maka? Oi, speak to me!" Her eyes scrunched tighter together before slowly opening, pain clearly etched in her forest green eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but winced when she noticed her throat was too raw to speak.

"O-okay, never mind that, don't talk! You need to save your energy!" I blurted out, startling her slightly. I sighed heavily before draping the last blanket over her and grabbing the nearest chair I could and dragging it over to her bedside. Plopping down, I hunched forwards and placed my hands over my face, anguish and relief flooding through me as I knew she would survive this ordeal. A tear slipped between my fingers and landed softly on my soaked pants. Another one slipped by. Soon I was bawling my eyes out, not caring if I looked so uncool right now. I felt something cold touch my face and I bleakly looked up to see Maka looking at me with concern and a hint of sadness. Her look practically said, 'It's alright, Soul, there's no need to cry over this. I'll be fine.'. That just made me growl slightly in frustration, my voice cracking slightly.

"It's _not_ alright, Maka, you almost _died _because I couldn't protect you like I'm supposed to! I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to change partners after something like this—," Maka suddenly grabbed my cheek and pinched it. _Hard. _My meister glared with as much anger as she could, which wasn't much considering her state, and released her grip before placing her palm against the sore spot, her eyes softening. Before she could speak though, the door opened once more and Stein entered the room with a whole bag of medical tools and a serious look on his face.

"Shall we begin?"

It was the middle of the day when we returned to the DWMA and by then, the news had spread throughout the entire school. Students whispered in shock as Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki followed after Stein who was carrying a barely conscious Maka. Clenching his fists tighter at his side when he caught some of the conversations going on, Soul gave every single person a deadly glare before transforming his right arm into a blade. Some people screamed and ran away while others just gave him a sympathetic look. But the remaining ones, they gave him the most disgusted look they could muster.

"Way to go, _Soul Eater_, you fucked up and nearly _killed _your meister. You must not care for her at all if you let her fall from a _bridge_," One kid, named Kilos, sneered as he moved in front of the irate scythe weapon, arms crossed over his chest in a cocky manner. Soul growled before moving the blade to within a centimeter of his throat, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

"You wanna say that again, fucker? I'll kill you in a _second flat_. Nobody,**especially** you, will_**dare**_ insult me or Maka that way. _**Got it?**_" The scythe hissed dangerously low as he transformed his arm back, shoving the kid back for good measure before following after Stein. Black Star had stopped and was glowering at the kid, half of his face hidden by his collar. Tsubaki just grabbed his arm gently before dragging him along, her body shaking slightly as she tried to control her emotions. Huffing in annoyance, Kilos just sneered at the group before stuffing his hands in his pocket and walking away. A sinister smile graced his lips and he chuckled softly before glancing back at Maka, her green orbs focused on Soul's red ones.

"I will destroy your relationship even if it means killing one of you," And with that, he vanished down the hallway into the shadows.

"Alright, Nigus and I will take care of this. You three are needed in Lord Death's room. I suggest you hurry up considering it's pretty important. Also, Soul," Stein turned his attention to the scythe who just grunted in acknowledgment. "Watch out for Kilos, it seems he's plotting something. Sid has been sent to keep an eye out for him, but you need to worry about him corrupting your soul wavelengths with Maka. Now hurry along before—eh, where did Black Star go?" Tsubaki whipped her head to her side where her meister was missing and sighed lightly. Where could he have run off to? Stein cranked the screw in his head before sighing when it clicked into place. With a shooing motion, he shoved the remaining two out the door before slamming it shut, a lock clicking in place shortly afterwards. Silence surrounded the two and the Demon Weapon shuffled nervously, her eyes resting on Soul's pained face.

"Soul…are you alright?" She asked timidly, afraid of him lashing out. The weapon just sighed heavily before running a hand through his messy stark white hair, eyes narrowed at the floor.

"I'm fine, Tsubaki. Just fine. Let's go see what Lord Death wants, Black Star can catch up later." Soul turned on his heel and began heading towards the Death Room, not caring if his friend caught up or not. Folding her hands in front of her, Tsubaki walked behind Soul, her heart aching with sadness.

'I can almost feel how sad he is just by looking at him. He's truly heartbroken about this…I know he feels it's his entire fault, but Stein was right. That person was way too strong for us to handle on our own, even if we were in teams of two. I just hope he doesn't do something too rash…Black Star, what are you doing?'

As Kilos reached the main steps leading up to the DWMA, a shadow landed directly in front of him and the ground indented from the force.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure? It seems you are angry with me, Black Star." Said ninja stood upright, only his eyes showing above his collar.

"What you did back there, I will _never_ forgive you for. First you mocked my best friend, and then you have the balls to mock his _dying meister_? You're just asking for a beating, aren't you bastard? Well, you're gonna get it!" With a blur of blue, the ninja was gone from sight. Kilos spun around right as a foot was about to collide with his face. Reflexes kicking into high gear, the boy grabbed the foot and with a grunt swung his opponent away from him and across the field. "Where ya lookin'?"

"What?" With a startled yell, he whipped around only to see Black Star cocking his palm back, electricity dancing around it.

"Black Star Big Wave!" The ninja thrust his palm forwards and slammed it into his face, his body shooting backwards across the ground. Blood trickled down his face as Kilos sat up, his black eyes flashing dangerously as he snapped his fingers.

"Let's see you go against me and my weapon, Misaki!" A girl appeared from thin air and transformed into a halberd, her blade a dark green and silver coloring. "Without your weapon, you're a useless meister. How do you expect to win this battle?" Black Star just smirked widely as he charge up his Soul Force attack again.

"We'll just have to find out, now won't we?"

**Phew, so full of drama and tears! Ah well. Hope you guys liked it, sorry if the characters were a little OC. I couldn't help it T-T. Please review! Love you all~3**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, since I have a TON of time, lol, I'm going to update another chapter! Crazy, right? It's all thanks to my first two reviewers, who reviewed within the first 3 hours :D Thanks so much to MissMeha611 and Rocket2SE! You guys get a cookie and an Alex Louis Armstrong smiley face! ~(:3). LOOK HOW CUTE THAT IS! Haha yeah, but here's chapter two! I'm not bothering to name the chapters because personally, it takes too long haha. Yet, I still do it for my FMA story…huh…oh well :). **

As the two meisters glared one another down, trying to break down each other's wills, Sid moved from his hiding spot behind one of the pillars near the main doors. Nygus stealthily moved next to him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You think he can do this?" She asked as she watched the two begin their battle, Black Star instantly opting for an aerial attack while Kilos chose a defensive stance. Sid watched the battle for a few moments before turning to his partner, his jaw tight.

"Against anyone else? Yeah, he'd be fine. Against Kilos? I'm not so sure about it. I mean, I know he's strong and all, but that kid is seriously evil underneath that goody-two-shoe shell. That's why Lord Death sent me to watch over him, in case he suddenly cracked or began attacking students for no apparent reason. If I was like the man I used to be, I would have stopped this battle by now. However, I'm not like the man I used to be. My ideals and beliefs have changed ever since I became one of the living dead."

Right as Black Star was about to strike a Soul Purge on Kilos' face, he swung his halberd and attempted to slash the ninja across the chest. Vanishing, Black Star reappeared behind Kilos and jammed his elbow deep into his back.

"Black Star's Big Wave!" He shouted out as his soul's wavelength travelled into Kilos, his body shooting across the courtyard before skidding to a halt, his weapon lying motionless beside him.

"Had enough yet, bastard? I will keep smashing you down until you're dead! Nobody insults my friends and gets away with it," Black Star yelled out as he sprinted towards his opponent, pupils momentarily resembling yellow stars as his rage took control of him. Leaping into the air with ease, the meister stuck his foot out and prepared to smash Kilos into the ground when he suddenly vanished, weapon and all.

"W-what the hell? Where did you go, asshole!" Looking around, the ninja felt his body tense up and he looked above him right as Kilos round housed him in the face, sending him crashing into the side of the school, chunks of the building crumbling off with ease. Sid clenched his fist as he watched Kilos stand back up, an odd feeling pooling in the bottom of his stomach. Nygus gasped as she noticed something horribly wrong happening to the young student. His eyes had turned a jet black and were filled to the brim with malice and insanity; his normally straight brown hair was sticking up in midnight black spikes that gave him an even more intimidating look. His lips were curled up in an obnoxious sneer that sent shivers down the nurse's spine.

"This must have been what Lord Death was talking about. It's like he's a completely different person all together!" Nygus spoke silently to the still man beside her, her dark orbs never leaving the newly transformed student's body. Sid nodded in agreement before turning around and heading towards the main doors, pausing right before he closed it.

"I'm going to grab Lord Death. Stay here and _make sure_ he doesn't leave the school property. As of right now, he's considered dangerous to the city and its residents; he could easily go out and start killing people. We need to stop it before it happens. I'll be back soon." The doors shut silently behind the teacher and Nygus turned her attention back to the battle, eyes focused in on the newly developed threat.

"What trash you are indeed, Black Star. Couldn't even handle a single blow? How _pathetic,_ at least fight back some to make it interesting." Kilos taunted, his voice laced with venom and slight enjoyment as he watched the meister lie on the ground, motionless.

"I see you could use some assistance, Black Star." A new person appeared from the top of the stairs, a person flanked on either side of him. Kilos lazily swung his head around to stare at the newcomer, eyes brightening with joy.

"Ah, so it seems Lord Death's son wishes to lose this battle also. Well, don't just stand there, join on in on the fun! The more the merrier!" The person cackled loudly, his eyes wide with insanity and glee, his mind lost to the madness.

"Very well then, I accept your challenge. Don't say I didn't warn you, Kilos. Never underestimate a Grim Reaper! Black Star," Kid barked out at the stirring ninja, his voice tense. Realizing his current position, the ninja leapt up and whirled around, only to find Kid had joined the party.

"When did you get there, Kid?" Was his only response, earning a sigh from the Grim Reaper.

"Liz, Patty, transform." The two girls at his side smiled widely before transforming into two pistols which Kid caught symmetrically(otherwise he would get a nose bleed and lose the battle when it hasn't even started yet lol). Black Star turned his attention back towards Kilos who was still chuckling at his own inside joke, eyes darting everywhere around the perimeter.

"Well, well, let's start this party, hmm? Though, on second thought, I think the newcomer should know why we're fighting~." Kilos cooed out as he vanished before reappearing in front of Kid, laughing as he took in the Reaper's serious face.

"Black Star, what is he talking about? This isn't just another battle, is it?" Said person lowered his head in guilt and regret, his voice rough as he spoke.

"Maka is on the verge of dying…our mission, didn't end out as well as we thought it would. She fell from a bridge in London…right into a frozen river. And this guy…." Black Star clenched his fists as he shot his head up to glare at Kilos who was still laughing like an idiot in Kid's face. "Had the _balls_ to mock Soul for failing to save Maka when she fell….he insulted them both and I will _never _forgive him as _long as I live_!" Kid let out a collective gasp with Liz and Patty, anger flaring up around the Grim Reaper. His hands shook as his black bangs covered his eyes, his anger causing the Thompson sisters to become slightly nervous.

"Maka…is dying?" Liz's voice sounded hollow from inside of her weapon, her heart clenching painfully. Patty stared at her sister in her usual bubbly way before floating over to her and wrapping her arms around her now crying sister. Kid's hands clenched tighter on the guns and without warning, high kicked Kilos in the face. Tumbling head over heel, the meister grunted slightly as he smacked down onto his back, his face showing pure shock at the sudden attack. In a flash, Kid was standing over him, his leg high as he prepared to smash it down onto the shocked Kilos. Rolling over in the knick of time, Kilos jumped backwards a few steps, his breathing becoming erratic and unstable.

"Heh heh…you think that…_measly_… kick will knock _me_ down? Try again, Grim Reap—!" A punch to the face cut his words off and he hissed as he slid against the ground, blood trickling down his forehead. Black Star and Kid stood side by side, death glowers locked onto the slightly nervous meister as demonic auras spiked dangerously around them.

"You insulted our friends, and for that…you receive the _Death Punishment_." Kid's voice sent shivers down Nygus' spine. How could a seemingly nice kid sound so…infuriated? The main doors open and she whipped her head around to see Stein, Marie, and Sid all standing there, bodies tensed.

"So…this is the kid? The one you said…" Marie spoke quietly as she watched the scene before her, venom dripping from her words. Stein cranked his screw a few times before pulling the cigarette from his lips, exhaling a cloud of smoke in the process.

"Yeah, Kilos Gladenmore…Halberd wielder. One star meister, in the Crescent Moon class along with Spartoi. Class average; within the top five. Has very few friends due to him being more of the anti-social type, but has spoken to Maka on a few occasions." Stein informed the group who groaned in exasperation.

"Thanks for the info, Stein, but that's not really what we're looking for…" Marie chuckled lightly, her hand smacking him upside the head while she turned her attention back to the battle.

"What does Lord Death want us to do about this?" Nygus asked Sid who crossed his arms over his chest, eyes trained on Kid and Black Star.

"For now he just wants us to observe and intervene if necessary once things get out of hand. He's busy talking to Tsubaki and Soul about their mission…let's just hope Shinigami is lenient on them."

"Black Star, are you ready for this?" Kid growled out to his comrade who cracked his knuckles loudly, his eyes boring holes through Kilos' head. Kilos stopped laughing as his face turned serious, eyes resting on Kid and Black Star as he slid into an attack stance, his weapon's blade gleaming brightly from the laughing suns glare.

"No more playing, gentlemen. Let the battle…begin!"

"What did you wish to speak to us about, Lord Death?" Demon Weapon Tsubaki asked Death as she and Soul stood in front of his mirror. Death stared at them momentarily before shocking them both by popping out of the mirror, his large hands forming his usual peace sign.

"Hey, hey, hey, how are you two feeling today? I heard you've had a rough time today. Would you like some tea~?" He joyously chirped as he walked….(er, floated?) over to a small table set up in front of the mirror, a kettle and cups already placed out.

"A-ah, Lord Death, um, was there…something important you had to tell us?" Tsubaki stuttered slightly as she sat down at the table by instinct, her hands folded neatly on her lap. Death just comically cocked his head to the side, obviously confused.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that, Tsubaki-chan? Was there something we needed to discuss?" The sound of glass shattering startled the Demon Weapon and she whirled around to see Soul's fist resting against the jagged glass, blood dripping onto the bare floor.

"S-Soul, are you all right…?"

"You call us in here…and tell us there's nothing to talk about? What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Soul screamed out, his head lowered as he slowly moved his hand back from the mirror. Lord Death remained silent as Soul walked towards him, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"S-Soul, please c-calm down! I'm sure it was just a joke, r-right, Lord Death?" Tsubaki pleaded as she looked at her superior, body shaking slightly. Death sighed before dropping the comical look, his tone serious.

"I brought you both in here today to give you some grave news. Soul-kun, if you would like to sit down for this, that would certainly help break the news." The Reaper motioned next to Tsubaki with a gigantic hand before taking a sip of his steaming tea. Soul reluctantly did as he was told, seeing as he shattered Lord Death's mirror, which had miraculously fixed itself, and had his little tantrum.

"What's wrong, Lord Death? How…how serious is it?" Tsubaki asked uncertainly, her eyes refusing to meet Lord Death's. Death sighed again before placing the cup on the table, his body tensing up as he prepared to give the bad news.

"Soul, I don't know how to tell you this…but you'll be receiving a new meister temporarily, at least until Maka recovers fully. That is…if she ever does recover fully." Soul jerked his head up in shock. Get…a new _meister_? How…could he even _think_ about doing that when Maka was still…well, here?

"W-what? Don't jerk me around…are you _serious_? I don't _require a new meister, _Lord Death, Maka is still…!" Death cut him off with a wave of his cartoon hand, refusing to listen to anymore retorts from the young scythe.

"I know, Soul-kun, but with Maka out of commission, there's no way you'll be able to complete missions without a meister. Moreover, if you don't complete missions, you'll be expelled from the school. Do you understand, Soul? It's not like I wanted this to happen, but what other choice do we have? I know with your case, when you went up against that Demon Sword Chrona, you were out of commission for a while. However, the reason that was so special was because you are a weapon and Maka is a meister. Once a meister's weapon is injured, she or he can partner up with another person, a weapon of course, until their original partner has healed fully. With Maka, I just couldn't tear her away from you after seeing her being so loyal while you were bed-ridden. I know you won't like how this is going to be for awhile, but trust me—."

"You're basically saying I'm not loyal to Maka, aren't you? I've said it a thousand times before and I'll say it again; I am _willing_ to _die for my meister_. Maka was loyal to me during the time I was incapacitated, now it's my turn! I refuse to be with another meister other than Maka!" Soul growled out as he cut off Death, his red eyes ablaze with anger. Tsubaki grasped one of Soul's hands with her own in attempt to calm him down.

"Soul, if that's the way you feel, then I do have one more option for you." Death spoke sternly, instantly catching the attention of the distraught teenagers.

"What is it?" Soul asked bluntly, tired of the annoying games being played in order to 'avoid hurting his feelings'.

"I will give you the option of being freed from your soul hunting duties until Maka is completely healed," Death spoke. "But on one condition: you have to make sure Kilos Gladenmore doesn't get _anywhere _near Maka. Understood?" The scythe nodded eagerly, relief flooding through him at the thought of not having to find a new meister.

"That's all, Lord Death? Just make sure he doesn't get near Maka?" The Reaper nodded once, returning to his bubbly self.

"But I will warn you, Soul Eater, he is no ordinary student. Lately, he has been showing signs of straying onto the path to becoming a Kishin." Tsubaki and Soul gasped at that, alarmed that their fellow student was straying into that path few made.

"Becoming a Kishin? But, sir, you mean you knew all along?" Tsubaki blurted out, embarrassment turning her porcelain face a bright red. Death just nodded as he uncharacteristically crossed his arms, giving him a child-like appearance.

"Well, we've had our suspicions about it, but right now in the courtyard, Kiddo and Black Star are battling him." Soul gasped as he stood up, nearly knocking the table over in the process.

"Those idiots are actually _fighting_ that guy? Do they even know that that guy is close to being a Kishin?" Soul growled out as he made to leave the Death Room, Tsubaki right behind him.

"Now, now, let's just stop and think for a moment. We can watch it from in here and see how the two do, alright? There's no need to get yourselves injured and end up next to Maka, m'kay? Neither of the two boys know that Kilos is becoming a Kishin, but they are fighting him for a different reason. They are doing it because he insulted you and Maka and they have decided to punish him for that. I know you want to help, but Soul, if you're injured also, what will Maka-chan think?" Soul froze at the thought and slowly let out a deep breath, trying to calm his flaring anger.

"How long have they been fighting?"

"Hmm, for about fifteen minutes now? Give or take a few minutes, but around that time lapse. Now, let's see how Kiddo and Black Star are doing!" Death stood up and stood in front of the mirror, his hand pressing against the rippling surface as it began to show outlines and colors. Suddenly, a picture appeared and it showed the courtyard where Kid and Black Star were currently battling Kilos and his Halberd Misaki. In the corner of the mirror, you could see Stein, Marie, Sid and Nygus watching from the sidelines, they postures tense and alert.

"Lord Death, why are those four down there watching the battle? Shouldn't they help out?" Tsubaki asked as she watched her meister fight without her help, a hollow pain stabbing her heart as she watched him get kicked in the face, sending him flying through the air.

"Those four are there in case the battle becomes too much for Kid and Black Star to handle, and in this instance, it could very well happen. Take a close look at Kilos, notice anything different about him?" The two students walked closer and stared intently at Kilos as he stood up from one of Kid's attacks. Soul noticed it first and backed away slightly from the mirror, Tsubaki following soon afterwards.

"I-it's like he's a whole new person! He doesn't look…_human_, anymore!" The Demon Blade gasped out, her hands covering her mouth in shock and slight disgust. Soul kept staring at the near-Kishin, watching his every facial expression as he grabbed Kid by the foot after an attempted foot swipe and swung him into the air before leaping after him, the sun blinding the three from seeing what happened. After a few seconds, a body came whizzing back down to the ground with such force it shattered half of the courtyard with just one hit.

"Oh, dear…" Death muttered as the cloud of dust settled to reveal Kid lying in a massive crater, unconscious and bleeding heavily. Black Star attempted to knock Kilos out while he was gloating over his first kill but was thrown back by an unknown force, causing him to crash into the pillar next to where the four teachers were standing.

"Lord Death, this has gone on long enough! We need to stop him before he kills someone!" Tsubaki wailed as she watched her partner slump heavily against the wall, blood dripping into puddles around him. Shutting off the mirror projection, Death turned around and nearly startled the two with the scary aura he was admitting.

"It's time to pound that Kishin down to size! Soul, I want you to stay with Maka in the infirmary; make sure_ no one_ get's through those doors! Tsubaki, come with me. Black Star needs help getting out of that hell hole and into the infirmary." Death's tone was low and deadly, a sure sign he was furious beyond belief.

"What about Kid?" Soul asked as he stopped on the first step down from the platform they were standing on. He could have sworn he saw something flash in the eyes of Lord Death's mask, but as soon as it came, it was gone again.

"I will get Kid out of there myself. To think, we could have prevented this entire battle had Kilos not chosen to be such a…pardon my language, _little dipshit_ and we could have gone on with life normally. Spirit," A figure suddenly emerged from behind the mirror, his bright red hair mixing well with his pitch-black suit.

"You called, Lord Death?" He spoke obediently as he bowed slightly to his meister, eyes darting over to Soul who swallowed heavily before looking away, ashamed and guilty.

"You heard everything, correct?" A single nod from Death Scythe was all it took for Spirit to respond. "Very well then, let's move out!" Death barked harshly as he quickly made his way under the guillotine archways and towards the door that opened automatically for him. As Soul began to move once more, a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he hesitantly looked up to see Spirit staring down at him with an unidentifiable emotion dancing in his eyes.

"…don't give me that look, Spirit, I don't like it." Spirit stared at him for a few more moments before sighing and closing his eyes, his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose as if it were causing him tremendous pain.

"A part of me wants to scream and yell at you for letting my little Maka get injured, let alone on the verge of dying," Soul flinched at how calm and collected Spirit sounded. "But, you did save her in the end and for that, I'm thankful. Beyond thankful, if that's even possible. I know you tried your best, even though that opponent was really hard, and that is what counts. I'm…proud of you, Soul Eater. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I'm just glad she's still alive…" Patting his shoulder in a thanking way, Spirit ran off to help Lord Death in defeating the pre-Kishin before it lost control. Soul stood there, confused out of his _mind_, for a few moments before shaking his head and darting off to secure Maka's room from intruders. As he ran down the hallway, a crowd seemed to be growing thicker with each foot he moved.

"Move it, people, get out of my _**way**_!" He growled as he shoved people out of the way, ignoring their whispering and cries of annoyance. He finally broke from the large throng of people only to find himself in front of the infirmary door, the crow growing silent as he placed a hand on the doorknob. Fear clawed at his heart as he looked back at the people, taking in each mixed emotion portraying on various faces around him.

"S-Soul," A familiar voice emerged from the crowd and he turned to see Ox and Harvar pushing their way through to the front, their faces solemn.

"Ox, Harvar, why are you guys over here…?" This wasn't a good sign. Usually Ox stays out of things like this but, what was the reason he was here now?

"Soul, is Maka…really…gone?" Ox asked quietly, his glasses glaring over so his eyes were hidden. Harvar just stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking somewhere above Soul's head.

"What the hell are you talking about? Maka is still alive! Who the hell told you that bunch of shit?" Soul growled as he grabbed Ox by the collar, shaking him slightly. Ox looked into Soul's eyes and swallowed heavily, eyes darting quickly to Harvar who nodded slightly.

"Kilos t-told us just a few moments ago…he just went in there to say his goodbyes…" Ox was taken aback when he was shoved back into the crowd as Soul whirled around and tried to open the door, yelling profanities as it refused to budge.

"You _fucking idiot_! He's turning into a _Kishin _and you _**let him in there**_? He's going to _kill Maka_!" Soul shouted as he stood back a few steps before transforming his arm into a blade, swinging it violently towards the wooden door. As the blade sliced through it with ease, wooden shards falling to the ground into a pile, Soul frantically unlocked the door from the other side before throwing it open and rushing in. Ox and Harvar, deciding to help their comrade, rushed in also, prepared to fight if things got out of hand. As Soul made a beeline for Maka's bed, he knew something was wrong judging by what he was seeing. Maka was sleeping on her bed, but the IV in her arm had seemed to have been ripped out and appeared to have been stuffed back in hastily, as if the person had been in a hurry and was trying to flee the scene.

"Soul, man, everything looks…" Harvar trailed off as he stepped on something, glass exploding outwards from the pressure of his weight. Crouching down, the weapon moved his foot out of the way before picking up the largest shard, writing printed neatly across the label.

"Shit, call Stein and Nygus! Soul, do you know what this is?" Harvar growled out, holding the glass shard up so the scythe weapon could read it. Paling significantly, Soul rushed to Maka's side and carefully pulled the IV out, checking to make sure none of the stuff had gotten into her system. Sighing unevenly, the scythe turned to Ox with hard eyes, his voice barely wavering.

"Go, Ox, please…find out who _fuck_ would try to poison my meister. I'm counting on you, man," Ox nodded firmly once before darting out of the room, Harvar close behind him. Right as Ox and Harvar left, Kim and Jackie entered with equally confused faces.

"Soul, why are Ox and Harvar taking off so fast? What happened…?" Kim trailed off as she spotted Maka on the bed with her IV dangling limply from it's pole and the glass shard in Soul's hand.

"Someone, I don't know who, tried to kill Maka…with poison…" Soul muttered out weakly, his head turned away from the two girls as he stared at his sleeping meister's face.

"What? Are you serious? Where did they go?" Jackie asked as she carefully stepped over the glass shards before standing on the opposite side of the meister's bed, her gaze sad as she stared at her sleeping friend.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be sitting here, would I?" Soul snapped out at her, his anger flaring up once more. Jackie raised an eyebrow but let it go. He had been through so much today, judging from some of the rumors she heard, so it was better to just leave him be with his meister. Kim watched as Soul sadly stared at his meister, his hands clenching and then unclenching before repeating. Walking over to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking softly.

"Do you need us to get Nygus and Stein? Maybe Lord Death also?" Soul nodded slightly, his shoulders relaxing the tiniest bit from his friends comforting words.

"Please…I don't want her to die, Kim…I already almost lost her once, when she…fell off that bridge in London…she almost died in front of me, Kim…it was…_horrible_…" Soul breathed out as he blindly reached for a chair before plopping down onto it, his shoulders sagging heavily as grief overcame him once more.

"All right, Soul, we'll go get them now. Jackie?" Her weapon nodded and transformed into a lantern, the heat gently brushing against Soul's cheek as the two flew out of one of the open windows and towards the front door where Death and the teachers were cleaning up the situation.

'It doesn't make any sense…if Kilos was out front fighting…then who snuck in here and tried to poison Maka? None of it makes sense, damnit!' Soul thought angrily as he grabbed his hair in frustration, being careful not to be too loud so Maka wouldn't wake up. It seemed like a few hours, when it was actually less than five minutes, before Stein and Nygus arrived, their gazes alarmed as Soul tossed Stein the glass shard.

"Soul, where did you get this?" Nygus asked softly as she rushed over to check Maka's IV only to find it pulled out and dripping softly on the tile floor. Quickly taking a look at her arm, the nurse frowned as she noticed the hasty attempt to stick the IV back into the girl's arm, judging by the bruising and slight blood splatters.

"Harvar stepped on it when he and Ox followed me in…they both went to search for clues…why the hell would someone try to poison Maka? It doesn't make any sense, damnit!" Stein silently walked over to him before resting a hand on his shoulder, his nails digging into the weapons shoulder ever so slightly.

"Soul, you need to tell me this now…was it you who attempted to put Maka's IV back in?" Soul's head shot up and he glared at the doctor who raised a brow. "I take that as a no then."

"No shit, Sherlock! I only took it out because I thought whoever had done this injected the poison into the IV bag so I carefully took it out…why would I try to poison my meister?" Stein just cranked his screw a few times before adjusting his glasses, his gaze falling onto the broken glass bottle littered on the floor.

"Nygus, this bottle. Doesn't it look like something you would have on your medicine shelves?" Said nurse turned around and stared at the glass shards before looking at Stein with knowing eyes.

"It does, actually. However, why it would say 'Poison' beats me. My guess is that they got it from the same bottling company, but got the poison from somewhere else, probably not even in the country judging by how strong it is." Pointing to the tip of the IV needle, the group watched as a single drop fell onto the floor before small smoke trails began to rise from the puddle as it ate away the floor.

"Ah, so they did put it in the IV bag. Interesting. What we need to do now is something rarely used; lock down the entire school and make sure _no one_ leaves or enters. Lord Death, I presume you can handle that part?" Death had silently entered the room and was standing next to Stein, his mask holes staring intently at the remaining bottle shards.

"Right you are, Stein-o. This is a serious emergency and we can't risk any more of the students being injured. As for Kilos, well, Spirit has taken him to the dungeons below the school for safety measures. Marie and Sid are rounding up the students who are scattered around the city and Azusa-chan is sending alerts to those who are away on missions to report to the nearest HQ." Death said buoyantly, asking as if the situation was no big deal.

"Well, now this is really interesting," Stein grinned eerily as he exhaled smoke, his hand cranking the screw on his head tighter. "It almost makes me want to dissect someone it's so appealing!" Cackling like a maniac, he shoved his hands into his pockets before strutting out the door, muttering about the wonderful feeling of dissecting something.

"Well, that settles it!" Death gleefully chirped before walking out of the room, presumably heading back to the Death Room in order to announce the lock down. Spirit nodded in silent acknowledgement as the Reaper walked past him before leaning against the door-less frame, his eyes lazily watching Nygus as she grabbed various jars of medicine and flitted back over to Maka's bed.

"You think she'll be alright, Nygus-sensei?" He heard Soul ask the nurse quietly as she inserted a new IV needle into the meister's opposite arm.

"As long as she gets her medicine and plenty of rest, she should be all right. You shouldn't worry so much, Soul, it's bad for your health." Nygus joked as she placed a piece of tape over the spot where the needle had entered to ensure it stayed in place. Soul said nothing and instead kept his gaze locked onto his meister, his hand grasping hers as he gave it a gentle squeeze. Smiling slightly at the weapon, Spirit chuckled slightly before turning towards the hallway in order to help usher the students to a safer location.

**-Break-**

Night had begun to fall over Death City as the moon drooled sleepily high in the darkening sky. A figure sat leaning back in a chair, the front two legs off the ground as they balanced their weight.

"Have you begun to roll the plan, Kilos?" An ominous voice asked, a hint of smugness laced into every word. The person on the chair slammed the chair back down onto ground with a clang, their posture straightening up as a light flickered sporadically above them.

"I would have 'rolled' the plan, but two annoyances got in the way. One was the Shinigami's son, Death the Kid, and the other was…"

"Black Star, the Demon Weapon meister? That's interesting…" The person interrupted with a sly cackle before they moved into the light. He looked no older than seventeen and had long midnight black hair that covered one eye and partially covered the other, giving an eerie demeanor. His eyes were a dark red with gold speckles that seemed to shine with every move of his orbs. But what the oddest thing about him was his smile. Whenever he smiled, it seemed to blast off an insane aura that wilted even the strongest of minds into darkness and corruption. Even Kilos had trouble fighting off the insanity being released from the person.

"Stop smiling, it's starting to really annoy me. Anyways, don't you have something to be doing right now?" Kilos sighed, annoyed with how simple minded this idiot could be. The person stopped smiling before moving back into the shadows, but not before whispering,

"As you wish, Master Kilos. I'll make those brats pay for even _living _without cowering under your mighty reign." As the man vanished without a sound, Kilos balanced himself on two legs of the chair once more, his hands behind his head as he allowed a smirk to grace his lips.

"Let's see you fight against _this_, Lord Death."

**-End of Story-**

**Sheesh, I tried to get this done in one night, but being the ooh shiny person I am, I forgot. So, here it is today! Also, thanks for the reviews and adding this story to your alerts! ~(:3) Here's an Armstrong head for you all~! Also once more, if the characters seem a little OC, that's because this tragedy has brought out their inner emotions and stuff. That and it sounds better in my view :)! Also because I'm the boss and I can write however I please~. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, back for another chapter of A Soul's Twisted Fate! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been busy with work and updating my other stories. But at least I've finished one of them :D! This chapter is going to be so action packed, it'll blow your mind! Enjoy.**

**-Break-**

"Everyone, I have an important announcement to make!" Lord Death boomed over the intercom system, the students instantly falling silent.

"I wonder what this is all about…" Death the kid muttered out as he came to, noticing instantly that he was in the infirmary.

"Your dad is planning on locking down the entire school." A dull voice spoke from a few beds down, causing the Shinigami to turn his head towards the source.

"Soul, what are you doing in here? Where's Maka?" Soul motioned with his head to the bed beside him, red eyes darting to check on her before returning to Kid's golden ones.

"You were knocked out in that battle against Kilos. How are you feeling?" The Shinigami just shrugged before swinging his legs over the bed, moving to get up.

"Why is my father issuing this lock down? That will endanger the lives of the students outside of the school." Kid muttered to himself as he walked over to the closed window, observing as teachers were rushing stray students into the school.

"Kilos is on his way to becoming a Kishin. He's a threat to the students and the entire world in his current state. Your dad isn't taking any risks." Soul stated as he turned his attention back to Maka, his hand clasping her smaller one protectively.

"Kilos…you mean the one Black Star and I fought earlier? I knew there was something odd about him," Having said that, Kid turned from the window just in time to hear his father speak once more.

"As on now, the DWMA is under full lockdown. Students, you are not to leave the designated areas unless accompanied by a teacher or a death scythe. The reason I am doing this is because one of your classmates, Kilos, has turned onto the path of becoming a Kishin, therefore putting your lives in danger. Until he is stopped, every student has been excused from missions and schoolwork. Spirit-kun shall update you with news as we gather it." Lord Death gave a giant two-fingered wave before the system shut off, silence filling the school before students began talking once more.

"Father, just what do you plan to accomplish by doing this…?" Kid muttered as he stared at the blank screen of the television.

"Oi, quit your yapping and let me get some sleep!" An annoyed voice shouted out from in between the two friends.

"Black Star? I never noticed you there. How are you feeling?" Kid asked politely as his friend sat upright, hand moving to rest against his head. Said ninja just blinked a few times before letting a large smile light up his face.

"Hey, Kid! What're you doin' here?" Black Star let out a loud cackle as Kid just pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache beginning to build.

"You moron, we lost that battle to Kilos. And now he's on his way to becoming a Kishin, therefore endangering everyone's lives." Kid stated coldly, causing Black Star to become oddly serious.

"That asshole, he's still alive? When I get my hands on him, I'll—!"

"How about you be a little quieter…?" A weak voice protested, shocking the three teens. Soul whipped his head around to see Maka glaring at Black Star through half-lidded eyes.

"Maka, you're finally awake! How do you feel?" Blinking slowly, the meister turned her head to look at her white-haired partner, a tiny smile on her face.

"Hey, Soul…I'm glad you're alright." Maka said softly, her hand twitching gently inside of Soul's larger one. Soul released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and gave her a crooked grin.

"Idiot, you should be more worried about yourself than me right now. How's your leg doing?" Soul asked her, a hint of worry in his eyes. Maka opened her eyes fully before looking down at her casted leg, moving it experimentally. When pain flared up at the slight movement, the meister winced before giving Soul an unconvincing smile.

"I-it's fine now, Soul, you shouldn't worry so much about it! I'll be healed within three to four weeks, so relax. Ah, Kid, I didn't notice you there. How have you been?"

"Very well, Maka, thank you. I hope you are feeling much better now. You know, Soul hasn't left your side once during your stay here." Kid snickered as Soul shot him a death glare, his threat merely bouncing off the Shinigami.

"Kyahahaha! Soul's been _so_ uncool; he even went as far as to threaten that Kilos kid! But of course, the Great Black Star was there to teach that bastard a lesson in whose God!" Black Star cackled out as he pumped his fists into the air, his vigor returning quickly. Growling, Soul was about to retort when the door swung open, slamming loudly against the wall of the infirmary.

"Maka, thank Kami you're alright!" Liz cried out as she and Patty rushed to their friends' side, tears welling up in the elder Thompson's eyes.

"Hey, Liza, Patty, sorry to worry you so much," Maka said sheepishly as the two girls tackled her into a hug, failing to notice Soul's glare at the two sisters.

"Sissy, don't we have something to give Maka-chan?" Patty chirped cutely, her head tilted slightly to the side as she looked at her sister with big eyes. Liz let out a small 'ah' before pulling a package from behind her back, handing it to the injured meister.

"Here, Maka, it's for you. We figured since you're going to be stuck here awhile, you may as well have something to do." Maka smiled as she took the present, her fingers running softly over the wrapping.

"Thank you, Liz, Patty. That was sweet of you," Carefully removing the wrapper, the meister felt a tingle shock her nerves as the cover a book appeared in her vision.

"We thought it would suit you very well," Liz snickered as Maka uncovered the rest of the book, her eyes twitching slightly.

"'Ten ways to make a guy fall head over heels for you'….that's….um…very, nice. T-thank you," The meister stuttered out as her face turned a nice shade of cherry red, her green orbs staring anywhere but the book.

"Hey, Maka, maybe you could use that to finally get a guy to like you! Kyahahaha!" Black Star cackled loudly before the book slammed into his head, knocking him out cold. Maka just huffed before crossing her arms over her chest, cheeks puffed up slightly.

"I was waiting for someone to shut him up," Kid smiled slightly before turning to Liz and Patty. "Girls, I think it's time we go talk to my father. Soul, Maka, we'll see you in awhile." Said weapon and meister nodded as the trio left the infirmary to talk to Lord Death.

"Hey, Soul, what…exactly happened after…I…well…" Maka trailed off, not wanting to recall the bitter memories. Soul blinked in shock before masking it behind an almost blank face.

"Er, well, you fell from the bridge after tackling the wolf guy…and…" Soul stopped as his eyes glazed over slightly.

"Soul…?" Maka whispered as she looked at her weapon in concern, her hand reaching over to touch his arm.

"Maka, tell me something." Soul finally asked, his voice low and quiet. Maka felt a pang flash across her heart at his tone, fear slightly clawing at her throat.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered out as he moved his gaze to her own; her face heated up at the intense look.

"What did you say when you were falling off the bridge?"

Maka felt the air leave her lungs as realization struck her hard.

'W-what…he actually h-heard that? I-I never expected him to hear it!' Maka screamed in her head, panic closing her throat slightly. 'Well, I did shout it as loud as I could…I-I guess there's only one thing to do now.'

"Maka, hey, you're spacing out on me." Soul waved a hand in her face, hoping to regain her attention. Snapping out of her trance, the meister tore her gaze from his and looked down at their intertwined hands, her heartbeat pounding loudly in her ear.

"I-I…um, what I said…uh…what I mean is, I—"

"Maka-chan, thank Shinigami you're alright!" Tsubaki's voice rang out as the demon weapon entered the room, rushing to her friend's side.

"T-Tsubaki, hey," Maka greeted as her friend practically threw herself onto the edge of Maka's bed, her big eyes filled with concern. As the two women began to talk, Soul ran a hand through his messy hair before standing up, releasing his grip on Maka's hand as he did so.

"Soul, is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked as she noticed the movement, Maka stopping to look at her weapon also.

"I just need some air, I'll be right back." The scythe muttered as he strolled out the door, leaving the two in silence.

"Tsubaki, I think I've upset Soul," Maka stared at the door sadly, her soul quivering slightly. Turning back to her friend, Tsubaki felt Maka's uneasiness and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Was it because of what you said? When you were falling, I mean. Have you told him?" Maka shook her head no, her bangs partially covering her eyes.

"N-no, I never had the chance to tell him yet…I really want to, but…I'm just afraid of ruining our friendship. What do I do, Tsubaki?"

"Hey, Maka, why don't you stop being such a chicken and just tell 'em?" Black Star piped in as he regained consciousness, staring at his friend with one of his rare serious expressions.

"Eh? Y-you can't be serious!" Maka stuttered out, her heart giving a little flutter as she felt her face heat up once more.

"She's right, Black Star, I've never seen you this serious in a conversation." Tsubaki piped in, a small smile on her face as she watched her meister remain calm.

"What are you talking about, Tsubaki? I'm always serious in a conversation! Anyways, I know you've liked Soul ever since the day you met him. Just tell him, or else I will." The ninja threatened at the end, cracking his knuckles in a menacing manner. Maka felt her brow twitch as her hand reached for something to throw at his head, only to find nothing suitable. Tsubaki raised her hands in a pleading way as she tried to settle down the now joyous meister.

Maka pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on, her eyes shut tightly.

"Maka, how are you feeling?" Said meister opened her eyes to see Nygus standing beside her bed, clipboard and pen in hand.

"Nygus-sensei, I didn't notice you there. I've felt better," Nygus hummed before checking the IV in her patients arm before scribbling down a few lines on the paper.

"Well, it seems you're doing better than when you first came in. I think it's time you rest some more. You can visit her tomorrow," Nygus said as she turned to Tsubaki who was currently trying to silence her meister.

"Hey, how come Soul can stay in here with her while Tsubaki has to leave?" Black Star whined as his weapon waved goodbye before quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Because Lord Death has allowed him to do so until she is completely healed. Now, I suggest you get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Nygus said sternly as she closed the curtains showing the laughing sun setting along with the rest of Death City.

As Maka settled back into the slightly uncomfortable bed, she closed her eyes and focused on a particular soul; Soul's. She felt the confusion and stress coming from his soul, its form quivering slightly. As she reached her own soul out more towards his, she felt a sudden pain erupt in her head and the connection was severed. Her hand moved to rest over her heart, her nails digging into her skin slightly as her heart pounded painfully against her chest.

'Why does my chest hurt so much? And why did the connection between Soul and I snap like that?' Maka felt shaken up, her hands shaking as she tried to calm her heart.

"Oi, Maka, you alright? I can see you shaking from over here," Black Star asked his friend but got no response. Sighing, the meister stood up from his bed and made his way over to Maka, hands crossed over his chest.

"If you think this is some sort of joke, then it isn't very—."

"I-I've lost connection…with his soul…" Maka whispered out, stopping the ninja in his tracks.

"What are you blabbering about? Speak up!"

"Soul…his soul…won't connect to mine…" Black Star looked alarmed as he watched Maka's eyes well up with tears, panic filling his body.

"H-hey, what are you…ah, Nygus, something's wrong with Maka!" Black Star practically shouted as Nygus made a direct path to the shaking meister, her hand reaching to grab Maka's wrist.

"Maka, snap out of this, you must fight it!" Nygus cried as Maka yanked her arm back, cradling as if it were bitten by a snake.

"N-no…I can't reach Soul's wavelength…why…." The meister let the tears roll down her cheeks, letting her pent up emotions free. As Nygus tended to Maka, Black Star walked over to the door before stopping, clenching his fists as his friends' cries rang in his ears.

"I'll make that bastard pay, even if it kills me." He vowed before shutting the door behind him and heading towards the main doors, a murderous gleam in his eyes.

**~Awesome Break~**

Soul let out a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his messy white locks, his red eyes gazing lazily at the setting sun.

"Damn, nothing makes sense anymore." Growling out his frustration, the scythe clenched his hand into his hair, dripping it tightly.

"I thought I'd find you out here," A familiar voice said, causing Soul to tense up at the sound.

"What do you want, old man." Soul growled out the statement, not even bothering to turn around. Spirit remained silent as he walked up to the edge beside him, leaning against the railing casually.

"Nothing really. I can't have a nice chat with my daughter's weapon?"

"Since when have you wanted to ever _talk_ to me in general?" Soul retorted bitterly, clenching his jaw slightly. Spirit glanced at him and noticed his rigid posture before sighing heavily, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, Soul, I didn't come here to fight you," Soul nearly gave himself whiplash as he whirled his head to glare at the Death Scythe.

"Then why _are_ you here? Are you going to mock me for not saving Maka in time? Is that it?" The scythe snarled as he transformed his arm into his infamous black and red blade, his red eyes gleaming menacingly off the blade. Spirit swiftly grabbed him by the jacket and slammed him up against the nearest wall, his arm also transforming into a blade.

"Damnit, Soul Eater, will you listen to me! This doesn't concern Maka right now!" Spirit shouted into Soul's face, face contorted into rage as he pressed the weapon farther into the wall. "We all know it wasn't your fault, so get over it! I need you to listen to me, and listen _well_." Spirit hissed out dangerously low, causing Soul to narrow his eyes in silent protest.

"What are you doing, Spirit?" Stein's voice floated to the said scythe who scoffed before releasing Soul, reverting his arm back to normal.

"Stein, is there something you wanted from me?" Spirit asked coolly as he composed himself in a snap, turning his piercing blue eyes towards his fellow friend. Stein inhaled deeply before puffing out a smoky skull, its eyes drooped downward.

"Spirit," Stein spoke calmly to the Death Scythe. Spirit felt his cool demeanor begin to wane. Anyone who knew Stein knew that when he spoke calmly like that, he was about to whip out his dissecting tools and begin a very thorough examination on your body.

"W-what do you want, S-Stein? I'm b-busy!" Spirit stuttered out, his teeth clattering as Stein rummaged through lab coat, no doubt searching for his beloved scalpel.

"Ah, where did I put that thing at? Oh well, I'll find it later," The mad scientist mumbled out before turning his attention back towards the shaking Spirit and irate Soul. "Anyways, did you need something else from me, Spirit?" Spirit just let his jaw drop as he pointed a finger at the doctor, eyes wide.

"You came out here looking for _me_! Not the other way around!"

Stein just took another puff of his cigarette before turning to Soul, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Soul, do you have a minute? I'd like to have a word with you if I could." Soul eyed the doctor for a few moments before nodding shortly; shoving his way past the still shocked Spirit, he made his way over to the mad scientist, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"W-wait, Stein, I n-need to have a word with him!" Said man just turned to look at him with a crooked grin, a flash of light dancing across his lenses.

"Yes, Spirit…?"

"N-never mind…" Spirit deflated, swallowing heavily as Stein suddenly flicked his scalpel towards him, the blade sinking into his forehead with ease. Stein pulled the cigarette from his mouth and allowed himself a grin as he heard Spirit writhing in agony behind him, a fountain of blood squirting from his head.

As the two silently made their way down the deserted hallway, Soul looked at his professor with a questioning glance.

"Before you ask, let's wait until we get to my classroom. We don't know who could be a spy in this school." Stein said under his breath, barely acknowledging Soul's bewildered look. After a few more minutes of walking, the tension nearly driving the weapon insane, they arrived in Stein's classroom. As soon as the door was shut, Soul got right to the chase.

"Stein, just what in the hell is going on? Why do you have to talk to me in private?" He asked with frustration evident in his tone.

"Soul, tell me; did you feel something weird within your soul at all just a few minutes ago?" Stein cut to the chase, watching his student with careful eyes. Soul felt his eyes widen slightly as another pang flickered across his soul, similar to the one that happened earlier. Lifting a hand to his chest, his fingers clenched around the fabric as another pang flashed across his heart.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to figure out what it is. It's the third time it's happened. Does it have something to do with Maka?" Soul asked quietly, his eyes remaining downcast as he stared at his shoes.

"I guessed as much. It seems Maka's soul is in turmoil from what happened at the bridge. It's not just her heart, but her soul." Stein informed the weapon as he snuffed out his cigarette on his desk. "It seems she can't connect her soul to yours anymore."

Soul felt his soul wavelength waver ever so slightly, an unsettling feeling overcoming his heart.

"Her soul can't connect to mine anymore…? How is that—?"

"It's possible because of the shock she took from that fall. Not everyone can survive a deadly fall like that, Soul. My guess would be it had a psychological effect on her, which sent her soul into a dangerous frenzy. Bottom line is, if she doesn't get her soul back to the way it was before, she may never be able to resonate again."

**~Awesome Break~**

Kid, Liz, and Patty made their way to the Death Room to chat with Lord Death, their faces passive.

"Ne, Liz," Patty asked her sister for the tenth time, arms stretched out behind her as she strutted next to her sister and Kid. Liz just sighed before grunting in response to her sister. "Do you think Maka liked that book? I mean, she threw it at Black Star's head and it knocked him unconscious. I think you have bad taste in books, Liz." The younger Thompson sister giggled as she bounced away from Liz who tried snatching her younger sister.

"I don't care whether or not she liked it, she needed it so she'll just have to live with it. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's going to confess soon enough." Liz sang the last part as she clasped her hands over her chest as she had some weird fantasy about Maka in love. Patty cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean by that, Sissy?" Liz just smiled and shook her head, placing her hands behind her head as she continued to walk down the hallway.

"She means that Maka likes Soul, Patty." Kid put out helpfully, watching from the corner of his eye as Patty looked confused for a few more seconds before her mouth formed an 'O' and she let out a gleeful laugh.

"I'm pretty sure she still doesn't understand what you mean, Kid." Liz said to her meister as Liz began whirling around in circles with her arms out, pretending to be, what Liz presumed, a helicopter, her tongue stuck out as she attempted to make the sound of one.

"Oh, relax, Liz. Let her have fun while she still can." Kid spoke grimly at the last part; it didn't go unnoticed by Liz.

"What do you mean by that, Kid?" Before Liz could get an answer though, the trio had reached the entrance to Lord Death's room.

"You will find out soon enough, Liz." Was all Kid said as the door opened to allow the three of them to enter Lord Death's domain. As they walked underneath the many guillotines, an unsettling feeling began to pick away at them the closer they got to Kid's father.

"Ah, Kid-kun, I was wondering when you would get here." Lord Death stated, his voice eerily serious and calm. Kid walked up the stairs of the small platform and stood directly in front of his father, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for answers.

"Father, I think you need to explain everything from the beginning. And please do not leave out any small details." Lord Death stared down at his son for a few moments before gesturing for him to sit in the large-backed chair beside him with a large gloved hand.

"I think it would be better if you had a seat, Kid. This might be a bit of a shock for you."

**~Awesome Break~**

"Is she going to be alright now?" Tsubaki asked Nygus as she watched her change out the IV bag that rested next to Maka.

"She should be, at least for now. That little episode of hers must have taken up the last of her energy." Replied Nygus as she finished hooking up the new bag, stealing a glance at the now sleeping meister. The demon weapon let out a sigh of relief before glancing around the room, confusion etched onto her pretty face.

"Eh, where did Black Star go? I was sure he was just here!" Tsubaki cried out as she began searching under the beds and behind curtains for her missing meister. Nygus let out a sigh as she made her way over to the window, her trained senses quickly spotting said ninja running out the front doors.

'Lord Death isn't going to like this one bit.' The nurse thought bitterly as she turned away to aid Tsubaki in her quest to find her meister.

While the two were searching, Maka was meanwhile plunged into a deep, seemingly never-ending nightmare.

_**Inside Maka's Nightmare**_

'_Where am I? I feel like I've been here before…' Maka thought as she looked around at her surroundings, feeling major déjà vu overcome her. Snow fell softly as she treaded across a snow-covered bridge, her breath coming out in white puffs while the snow beneath her feet crunched softly as she walked. Somehow, her body felt heavy with each step she took, pain flaring up in her leg and face. After a few more steps, her legs gave out and she collapsed into the snow. Blood slowly began to flow from her forehead, staining the pure white snow a crimson red._

"_You never learn, do you?" A voice spoke to her from in front of her, startling her slightly. Wearily looking up, the meister let her eyes narrow as Kilos stood in front of her, hands on his hips in a cocky manner. _

"_Kilos, I should've known you would be here. What do you want with me?" Maka panted out angrily, glaring daggers at the laughing meister._

"_Maka, Maka, Maka. You should be glad to see me at a time like this. Now, I think it's time to have a little chat with you." Kilos gave her a sinister smile, sending a familiar shiver down Maka's spine._

'_Is this…insanity?' The meister thought as she felt the world around her become fuzzy and blurred. _

"_Oi, get away from my meister!" Maka felt her heart twinge at the voice and blearily looked over at a person standing a few feet from Kilos, glare malevolent. _

"_Ah, Soul," Kilos' grin grew as he held his palms upwards in greeting. "So nice of you to join us. Is there something you would like to say?" In a flash, a blade was pressed into the meister's throat, beads of blood instantly forming. _

"_I think you know what I have to say, Kilos," Soul hissed out dangerously, pressing the blade deeper into the meister's throat. Kilos let out a malicious cackle and knocked away the blade with a flick of his wrist. _

"_Oh my, getting a little protective, are we?" Turning towards Maka, Kilos took a few steps and shot out his hand, grasping the meister's locks tightly. _

"_A-ah!" Maka cried out as the pain in her head spiked even higher, her vision beginning to redden. She shakily reached up a hand and attempted to pry the hand from her hair, barely even scratching his skin. Chuckling, Kilos yanked Maka to her feet and pressed her tightly to his body, pulling her head backwards. _

"_Leave her alone, Kilos!" The scythe shouted, anger building up in his body as he watched Maka fade in and out of consciousness. Kilos just cackled before tilting Maka's head to the side and licking her cheek, watching the new person with amused eyes. _

"_I don't think so, Soul Eater, for you see, she is going to relive the day she should have died!" With another flick of his wrist, he sent Maka over the side of the bridge with a gleeful smile. Soul sprinted to the edge of the bridge, latching onto the thick cables supporting the bridge. _

"_MAKA!" He shouted out to her, his red eyes growing wide as he witnessed his meister fall to her death once more. Feeling the strong feeling of déjà vu once more, Maka opened her eyes to see Soul reaching out his hand towards her, fear etched onto his face. Weakly, she stretched her arm out towards him as her mouth began to form silent words. Before she could finish forming the words, everything began to swirl together, the scenery turning into a giant ball of color. _

"_Maka Albarn, your time has come!" Kilos whispered into her ear before everything fell dark, her mind falling into oblivion. _

_**End Maka's Nightmare**_

Maka jerked awake from her nightmare, tears trickling down her face as she tried to even her breathing. Her body was drenched in sweat as her clothes clung to her small frame; her legs becoming tangled in the blanket in the process.

"W-what was that…why was he in my dream?" The meister muttered to herself, her heart still racing wildly. She raised a shaking hand to her face and began to quickly wipe away any remaining traces of tears. The door made a soft click as it opened, startling the young girl.

"Maka, I've been waiting for you to awaken," A familiar voice sneered as the door closed and locked behind a person, their black locks hiding their eyes. Fear chilled Maka to the core and she clenched the blanket tightly within her fist.

"Kilos…what are you doing here? What do you want with me?" It was evident in her voice that she was petrified of Kilos.

Kilos just gave her a crooked grin as his red eyes pierced her own, sending a shiver down her back.

"Maka, Maka! Don't tell me you've forgotten why I'm here? We just saw each other mere moments ago! Except this time, you won't be making it out alive." As he began to move closer, Maka tried reaching her soul out to Soul's, panic causing her to struggle in doing so.

'Soul…please, help me! Kilos is here in the school…he's in the same room as me…please, help…' She felt the familiar warmth of his soul connect with hers briefly, and she felt slight relief as her plea was sent to her partner.

"I don't think you want to bring Soul into this conversation, Maka. He was the one who couldn't save you in time when you fell off that bridge in London." Kilos reminded her as if it were no big deal, waving a hand in the air to prove his point.

"That…wasn't his fault! I made the choice and it was my—!"

"It was his fault and you and I both know it! He claimed he would die for his meister, am I correct?" Kilos snapped at her, anger causing an unknown force to blast his hair upwards, revealing the mark of the Kishin on the center of his forehead. "But he failed to protect you, didn't he? It's his entire fault for not catching you in time! You should loathe him with every fiber in your being, so why are you sticking up for him?" He was suddenly at her side, gripping her wrist tightly as he began dragging her from the bed. She tried to pull her arm back but he was too strong to fight against.

"L-let go of me, Kilos! It wasn't Soul's fault, it was my own choice! Soul had nothing to do with this!" Maka cried out as she was hoisted over his shoulder, his hand tightly gripping her injured leg. He turned and walked out the door, ignoring her protests and fists pounding against his back. As they neared the main doors, a lone figure stood waiting for them.

"Ah, Black Star, good to see you again," Kilos greeted icily as he stopped in his tracks, Maka struggling even harder to free herself.

"Release her at once, Kilos. This is between you and me from this point on." Black Star demanded, half of his face hidden beneath his collar, giving him a menacing look. Kilos just let out what sounded like a mixture of a snort and laugh before changing his path slightly and beginning to walk once more.

"Sorry, I don't have time to fight you once more. Maybe tomorrow?" When the meister didn't hear a response, he turned to see the ninja had vanished into thin air, slight suspicion rising in his body.

"Think again," A voice whispered as a well-aimed fist was suddenly swung into the Kishin's face. With a reaction faster than the speed of light, Kilos dodged the attack and knocked Black Star off his feet, standing up as if nothing had happened.

"Black Star! Kilos knock this off!" Maka cried as she continuously kicked the former meister in his stomach, hoping he would release her from his grasp.

"You don't wanna be moving around so much, Maka, you might…get _**hurt**_!" Kilos growled out as he picked her up with ease and threw her towards the edge of the school grounds, her small frame soaring with ease towards the city far below her current position. She had been in battles before where she had been on the verge of dying or being severely injured like this. But at those times, she had Soul with her to help break the fall. Like the time when they first battled Blair, he saved her from falling by sinking his blade into the roofs shingles. And the time when they first battled Dr. Stein. He had willingly risked his life just for the sake of her own. He had always been there for her, through thick and thin. But she had failed him as a meister, as a partner…as a friend. Maybe she deserved the painful death she was about to receive as punishment for being a horrible meister and friend. Maybe, just maybe, it was easier to end her life this way. At least this way, she wouldn't have to face Soul and tell him how much of a failure she was as a meister and friend.

"Maka, open your eyes!"

'Ah,' the meister thought blearily. 'I can hear his voice even now.'

"Oi, Maka, open your damn eyes!"

Maka felt her nose scrunch up in slight annoyance.

'What is he talking about? I _am_ awake.'

"Damnit, Maka, wake up! You're not falling anymore."

Her face scrunched up slightly as confusion flittered across it. Not falling anymore? How was that even possible? She was flung off the top of the stairs of the DWMA, how could she have possibly survived such a fall?

"T-there's no way I'm not falling anymore …" Maka muttered out as she kept her eyes tightly shut, her body attempting to curl into a ball. She attempted to move her leg upwards but felt a jolt of pain shoot through her body, her back arching in hopes to ease the pain.

"Oi, relax! You're gonna just injure yourself even more! Just open your eyes already, Maka. Trust me." It was something about those last two words that gave Maka the courage to open her eyes slowly, her head moving upwards to see her partner and friend staring down at her with concerned red eyes.

"S-Soul…where am I? Ah, where's Kilos at?" She looked around but found that she had been moved inside and away from the Kishin.

"You're inside right now. I felt your soul reaching out for mine and I rushed to the Infirmary only to find you missing. Stein told me I'd find you outside and I got there right before Kilos threw you." Soul looked away at the last part, scratching his cheek absentmindedly as he looked anywhere but at her. Maka blinked slowly before looking down at her hands, her heart pounding painfully against her chest.

"Soul, I'm sorry…" Soul jerked his gaze back to her, confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong, Maka." He felt her body begin to shake and felt alarmed as he figured out she was crying.

"I-I'm not good enough to be your meister anymore. I don't have enough strength to even protect you, Soul. You're always saving me and risking your life to do so. I can't…even protect you…I've failed as your meister, Soul, I don't deserve you as my part—." Maka was cut off as Soul grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him before he crashed his lips on hers, silencing her into shock.

"Damnit, Maka, don't start talking like that! It's my choice to give up my life for you. Besides, I-I won't ever let you get hurt like in London. I swear on my _life_." Soul kept this gaze on her even as his cheeks turned as red as his eyes. Maka felt her face explode with heat as her heart raced a thousand miles an hour, her eyes wide.

"You…you idiot," Maka finally sobbed out, her body being pulled tight against Soul's as she cried from happiness and some emotion she couldn't identify. Soul let a smile grace his lips as he rested his cheek on Maka's head, letting her cry into his shirt.

"I may be an idiot, but at least I'm your idiot."

**~Awesome Break~ **

"I've told you before, Kilos. I'll kill you for talkin' shit about Maka." Black Star stated as he circled the soon-to-be Kishin outside of the DWMA entrance, his hands clenched into fists in front of him. Kilos just followed the circling gig with a laid-back attitude, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Black Star, don't you know the meaning of 'Give up'? If you couldn't win against me back then, there's no chance of you beating me now. Why bother?" He shrugged nonchalantly as if it were no big deal. He cracked an eye open right as the ninja charged him, sidestepping at the last second to avoid the hit.

"Bullshit! Just admit it; you're too scared to actually _**fight**_ me!" Black Star shouted as he leapt into the air, his form blurring before vanishing all together. Sighing in aggravation, Kilos jumped into the air before swinging his leg around in a roundhouse, effectively making contact with the ninja as he reappeared.

"Guah!" The meister cried out as he slammed into the ground, the concrete denting downwards a good two feet from the force.

"Give it up, Black Star, you're wasting your time and mine." Kilos sighed heavily before pinching the bridge of his nose in hopes of releasing the building tension.

"_You're_ the one wasting _my_ time! I'm going to defeat you once and for all," Black Star said darkly as he stood up from his crater, his face murderous. "Even if it costs me my _**life**_!"

**~End~**

**What did you guys think? I can't really think of a word to describe it lol. It's kind of just like, HERE. I really need to work on updating sooner though…but college for me starts soon :/. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! Yay, Soul and Maka kissed! Well, more like Maka was in a sobbing hysteria and Soul just felt like shutting her up haha. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm back! I've been so freaking busy with starting college and changing jobs that I haven't had the chance to write T-T. Forgive me, my loyal fans, but I shall try to make it up to you! I've actually found free time before school! Well, I shouldn't be staying up this late lol. It's not fun being sleepy in class! Or being tired while working after being tired in class. Oh, well. I hate my job anyways. That's why I'm quitting it :D. But yeah, I'm going into my fourth job in like, two years. It's crazy. Anyways, I'm feelin' amazing right now, so I'm going to update Soul Eater! Yay! I'm actually watching it as I type haha. Onto chapter 4; Battle Between Powers!**

**~Awesome Break~**

"Father, I think we need to have a chat." Kid said icily as he approached his father, Liz and Patty flanked on either side of him. Lord Death just cocked his head to the side in question, but nodded in agreement in the end.

"Very well, Kid-o, what's on your mind?" Lord Death asked as he sat at his little table sipping on steaming tea with his overly large hands.

"Father, why are you locking the entire school down? Do you not realize the danger you are putting the students in right now? Kilos is still in Death City and if he was clever enough, he could blow the entire school up along with every student inside."

"Kid, I want you to listen very carefully to me….would you like some tea? Maybe some cookies, too?" Lord Death chirped out, angering Kid instantly. Slamming his hands down on the table symmetrically, the young Shinigami glared at his father.

"This is no time for jokes, Father! This is a serious situation we have! You must have some idea of how to stop it!" Kid yelled, something he rarely did, let alone towards his own father. Lord Death nearly slammed the cup down on the table as he stood up and moved to stand in front of his mirror, its surface shimmering.

"Kid, I want you to come see this." Kid was nearly taken aback at his Father's harsh tone, but complied nonetheless.

"Hey, isn't that Black Star down there?" Liz asked as she pointed a freshly painted nail at a figure on the screen. Patty just let out a loud string of giggles as she bounced around in little circles, chirping out nonsense.

"Black Star? What is he doing outside? Wasn't he in the Infirmary with Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka?" Kid said more to himself than aloud.

"Black Star has challenged Kilos to a battle to the death," Lord Death stated grimly. "And you and I both know how that is going to end up. Kid, I need you to distract Kilos while I call in the Death Scythes from around the world. This is nothing neither students nor I can handle alone at this point."

"Father…" Kid looked up at the grim reaper with determined golden eyes before turning sharply to face Liz and Patty. "Let's go, girls. We have an idiot to save." Liz nodded with a grin on her face while Patty just cracked up and began rolling around on the floor.

"Hehehe, let's go save an idiot! An idiot!" The younger Thompson cackled out before jumping up and zooming after her meister and sister. Lord Death let out a heavy sigh as the door to his room closed, leaving him in silence.

"Spirit," Said scythe emerged from behind the mirror (Why does he always hide there!) with a slouched posture and a series expression.

"I'll call the Death Scythes now, Lord Death. Shall I tell Stein and the others as well?"

"Not yet. Their job right now is to protect the students at all costs. I believe Justin is near Death City. Contact him first, Spirit." Lord Death ordered to his scythe, his attention turning back to the fight portraying on his mirror. "Let's hope you can hold on for a while longer, Black Star."

**~Awesome Break~**

"Maka, we need to get you out of here now." Soul said as he warily watched Black Star and Kilos battle each other, aware of how dangerous the spot they were in now was.

"Black Star needs our help, Soul! We can't just abandon him!" Maka protested back, big green eyes watching as Kilos sent Black Star into the wall near them, the rock crumbling with ease.

"Idiot, you can't do anything in your state anyways! How would you be able to help him out? Besides, I'm not letting you get near that freak anymore." Soul growled out, his eyes whipping between his meister and best friend. After a few moments of debating, the meister finally gave in and sighed, a headache beginning to form.

"Alright, Soul, you're right. Let's leave this for Black Star to handle."

Grinning in triumph, the scythe weapon swiftly picked up his meister before leaving his friend behind to fight the near-Kishin.

"Black Star can handle himself fine, Maka. He's cool like that." Soul gave her a crooked grin in which she returned with a small nod, her eyelids beginning to drag down from exhaustion. Her head fell against his shoulder and her breathing began to even out. Chuckling, the weapon felt a smile tug on his lips as he carried her down the hallway.

Voices floated down the empty corridor along with the sound of footsteps pounding against the floor. Kid suddenly emerged from around the corner with Liz and Patty right beside him. The Shinigami noticed him and skidded to a halt, eyes trailing downwards at the sleeping Maka.

"What happened, Soul? Wasn't she in the Infirmary just awhile ago?"

"That bastard Kilos tried to kill her by throwing her from the top of DWMA. Black Star is—."

"Yes, I was informed by Father about Black Star and his current activities. Take care of her, Soul. We can't afford for her to be taken by Kilos again!" Kid called out as he sprinted down the hallway, Thompson sisters hot on his tail. Soul felt his grin vanish in a second as the bitter thought of Maka being taken once again filled his mind. Shaking his head to clear the bad thoughts, the weapon picked up his pace as he heard explosions begin to wrack the school, bits and pieces of the ceiling beginning to crumble and fall.

"Soul, there you are! We've been worried sick!" Tsubaki's voice cried out as she and Nygus emerged from the Infirmary, relief evident on their faces.

"Tsubaki, Nygus, I need you to watch over Maka for me. Black Star and Kid need my help." The scythe rushed out, carefully handing over his meister to the nurse before turning to run outside. A hand on his arm stopped him and he looked over his shoulder to see Tsubaki looking at him with concern.

"Soul, Maka is the one who needs you here. I will go assist Black Star since he is my meister. Your duty is to protect Maka at all costs. Please, do this for Maka's sake…" The demon weapon pleaded, her hands folding in front of her face. Soul felt his soul quiver slightly before giving in, agitatedly running his hand through his messy locks.

"Fine, fine, but be careful out there, Tsubaki. Even Black Star isn't holding out that well anymore."

Tsubaki nodded before sprinting down the hallway, the end of her hair transforming into a sickle.

"Let's get her inside, Soul. She's had a rough day," Nygus said quietly, leading the way into the Infirmary. Soul hesitated slightly before following after Nygus, his hands shoved deeply into his jean pockets. As the nurse placed Maka back on her bed and reinserted the IV needle into her arm, the scythe walked over to the window and looked out towards the school entrance. Dust clouds created a thick cover over the ground, Kid's soul bullets shooting out from beneath the dust. A figure suddenly shot out from the dust, a trail following them high into the sky.

"Black Star…?" Soul muttered aloud, watching closely as the figure spun around before darting back towards the ground. A loud explosion shook the building and rocks flew outwards from the entrance, some smashing into the roofs of buildings and demolishing them.

"Soul, you need to relax. You look like you're about to smash the window open." Nygus scolded lightly as she handed the weapon a steaming mug of coffee, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him take a sip before making a disgusted face.

"They're out there fighting against the person who tried to kill Maka while I'm stuck inside. Smashing the window wouldn't help me very much." Soul retorted bitterly, placing the cup of bitter liquid on the nearest table.

"Soul, I know you're feeling useless by being in here, but there's no other option right now. You need to stay by Maka's side to ensure she isn't kidnapped anymore. It's your duty to—."

"Protect my meister at all costs, even if it means dying for them. Yeah, yeah I already know all that stuff! It just…irritates me how useless I feel right now! My friends are fighting for their lives and I can't do anything about it, while at the same time I have to protect my meister from some maniac that's going to change into a Kishin at any minute. I just feel like smashing something until it turns to nothing!" Soul shouted as he flung his head towards the ceiling, hands gripping his messy white locks tightly. Nygus watched the stressed teenager with sympathetic eyes. She could understand how frustrating the whole situation was and how it was effecting him.

"Soul…I want you to go help…Black Star and Kid…" Said teen looked down from the ceiling and looked at his weakened meister with wide eyes.

"M-Maka…?"

"They need you more than I do right now, Soul. I'll be fine here…with Nygus. Please, help bring down Kilos…once and for all." Maka said firmly, her eyes locking with Soul's. After a brief moment of hesitation, the scythe weapon finally nodded, before walking towards the door, hand reaching for the knob when he stopped.

"I'll defeat Kilos and be back in no time, so just wait for me, Maka!" Soul flashed his infamous lopsided grin before flinging the door open and sprinting down the hallway.

Maka just let out a small laugh before coughing into her hand, small frame shaking slightly. Nygus handed her a cool glass of water before dragging a chair over and sitting down next to the teen, her bandaged arms crossed over her chest.

"He's lucky to have you, Maka." The nurse said with a slight grin, watching as the girl squirmed slightly at the implication.

"No, it's me who's lucky to have him. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him saving me all the time. Like when we battled Chrona and Ragnarok, he threw himself in front of me to protect me. He risked his life to save mine," Maka spoke softly as she looked down at her clasped hands, turning one of them upwards to stare at the palm.

"I bet he feels the same way about you, Maka. You saved him from himself when he was first starting out here. You were the one who stepped in and gave him the confidence to trust in other people. And to acknowledge that it's okay to embrace the person you are and were meant to be."

Maka felt her face heat up slightly and she let a smile grace her lips.

"Embrace who you were meant to be, huh?"

**~Outside DWMA~**

"You damn bastard! Why won't you just stay down already?" Black Star panted out as he launched himself at the seemingly bored Kilos, arm cocked back and ready to punch. Kilos just let out a yawn before sidestepping the attack and round housing a surprised ninja in the face.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried out as she entered the battlegrounds, sickle clenched tightly in her hand. Kilos let a smirk trickle onto his lips as he turned to the curvaceous weapon with greedy eyes.

"Ah, such a lovely young lady has joined the battle. Tsubaki, was it? Such a beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman." Tsubaki looked startled by the sudden flirtatious Kilos but just drew her arm back before launching her sickle at him.

"Enough is enough, Kilos! Why are you tormenting everyone in such a horrible way?" Kilos just let his grin widen as he grabbed a hold of the sickle and yanked hard on it. Tsubaki let out a shriek of shock as she was pulled forward from the force, landing heavily against a chest. The weapon tried to pull away but was forced back painfully, strong arms preventing her from moving.

"Now, now, Tsubaki, no need to struggle," Kilos purred dangerously before grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at him. "I'll take good care of you in place of that idiot." Tsubaki nearly jumped out of her skin when he licked the side of her face, breathing out a laugh as he did so.

"GET AWAY FROM TSUBAKI, BASTARD!" Black Star's furious voice boomed from above, startling Tsubaki severely. Kilos just released a cackle before shoving the woman out of the way just as Black Star slammed into him, the ground denting a good five feet from the force. Dust and debris shot out from the crater and covered the entire entryway of the school in a thick cloud.

"Black Star, Tsubaki!" Kid cried out as he and the Thompson sisters arrived on the scene, chests heaving slightly from running. The latter of the two turned and nearly let out a laugh of relief.

"Tsubaki, are you hurt at all? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Liz exclaimed as she ran over to the weapon, concern in her eyes.

"N-no, no, I'm fine, just…startled is all. Ah, we have to help Black Star!" Tsubaki cried out as she turned back around to find neither her meister nor Kilos in the crater.

"Above you!" Kid pointed towards the sky, his golden eyes locked onto two tiny figures clashing violently with one another.

Kilos let a sneer cross his face as he tried desperately to dodge the furious punches Black Star was throwing at him, a few of them smacking him on the face and chest area.

"How DARE you touch Tsubaki like that, monster! I'll kill you!" The ninja screamed as his attacks became faster and stronger than before, anger fueling his fighting spirit like fuel being added to a fire.

"Tch, I think I've waited long enough for this!" Kilos suddenly flung his arms out and an unseen force shoved Black Star back a good twenty feet, angering him even more. Kilos let out a yell as the field expanded around his body, the color quickly turning to a blood red as power surged throughout his body.

The four on the ground watched as Kilos' power rapidly escalated higher and higher, a shockwave shaking the entire city violently.

"What's happening to him, Kid?" Liz shouted over the loud rumbling that was being produced by the enormous shockwave, her hands slapping to her ears.

"Kami…he's becoming a full Kishin…" Kid whispered out, the odd feeling of fear creeping through his veins like poison.

Soul had just exited the school when an overwhelming yet familiar feeling swept over him like a tidal wave, his head jerking automatically upwards towards the sky.

"Shit…he's becoming a Kishin…right here, right now!" The weapon growled out as he tore his gaze from the transforming Kilos to find Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki watching the scene with fearful eyes. "Oi, Kid, where's Black Star?"

Kid looked shakily over at Soul and let out a jagged breath, relieved his friend was here.

"Take a look up there, Soul, about forty feet from Kilos." His voice seemed to have returned to normal when he suddenly stopped, pointing a finger at Soul accusingly. "Why aren't you with Maka?"

"She told me to come save your ass, got a problem with it?" Soul said distractedly, turning his gaze back upwards towards Black Star and Kilos.

"Maka told you to come help us? But what if she gets kidnapped again?" Tsubaki asked worriedly, her hands clenching together just above her chest.

"Nygus is watching over her, she'll be fine."

"Soul, you can't be serious! You know Kilos is after her and yet you still left her! If you love her, why did you leave her?" Liz shouted at him with her hands thrown straight up into the air, startling everyone in their little group. Soul felt himself choke on his own spit and began coughing violently; Kid unhelpfully pounding on his back symmetrically.

"W-what?" Was the intelligent response he gave. Liz glared at him and put her hands on her hips in an irritated manner.

"Come _**on**_, Soul, you can't be this dense! We all know you like her and she likes you back! Argh, you two just annoy me so much with your stupidity some times!" The elder sister cried out as she gripped her hair in her hands, shaking her head quickly. Patty just let out gleeful laughter while clapping her hands together.

"Oh, suddenly you know everything about love? Is that it? Or is it that you're just jealous because you can't find a boyfriend?" Soul taunted back, his anger now aimed at the elder Thompson sister. Liz was about to retort when another shockwave slammed down upon the city, causing the ground to break and slant upwards in jagged chunks.

"We need to evacuate the city, right now!" Kid's shout was barely heard over the deafening noise of the shockwave, the others straining to hear what he was saying.

"What about Black Star?" Tsubaki cried back, looking for her meister in the sky.

"We need to get out of here now!" Soul shouted as he grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the DWMA along with Kid and the Thompson sisters. Another loud boom shook the sky and they looked up to see an object hurling towards them at an alarmingly fast rate. Scrambling out of the way at the last second, the object slammed into the ground, a cloud of dust and debris expanding from the area.

"What the hell…was that?" Kid coughed out as he tried to clear the dust from his lungs, his golden eyes burning immensely.

"I think…that was Black Star…" Soul coughed back, waving a hand in front of his face to clear some of the dust away.

Tsubaki opened her eyes and let out a gasp. In the center of the crater was indeed Black Star, but he was motionless and covered in gashes and blood.

"Black Star! Oh my Kami, he's badly hurt!" Kid and Soul quickly moved in and picked him up, dragging him from the crater and towards the entrance of the school.

"Liz, Patty, stay with these two and make sure they get to the infirmary! I need to talk to Father!" Kid ordered his weapons before calling out his skateboard and jumping on it, streaking through the hallway as fast as he could. Liz reached out a hand towards him to stop him but let out a sigh before turning towards Patty.

"You heard him, Patty. Let's get Black Star to the infirmary!" The younger Thompson sister just saluted her sister before grabbing Black Star by the vest and zooming down the hallway, his body flailing like a flag behind her.

"B-Black Star…" Tsubaki weakly said, her eyes wide in shock as she watched Patty drag him down the hallway.

"That's one way of doing it…" Soul said with a small laugh, before turning his red eyes towards Liz and Tsubaki. "I need to check up on Maka and make sure she's fine. Tsubaki, you should come too."

"What do you want me to do?" Liz asked with her arms crossed over her chest, a serious expression on her face.

"It would be better if you and Patty went with Kid to Lord Death's room. Things are about to get messy and it's better that Kid has his weapons with him." Soul suggested before jogging down the hallway with Tsubaki at his side, leaving the Thompson sister to stand in the middle of the entrance alone.

"Great, just great! Can this day get any better?" Liz cried out right before a large chunk of rock slammed into the ground behind her, startling her down the hallway in a second flat.

**~Lord Death's Room~**

"Spirit, gather all of the students and direct them to the basement! Stein, take Sid and Marie with you and begin to evacuate the city! This Kishin will not destroy my city!" Lord Death boomed out, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched Kilos from his mirror, anger burning in his veins.

"Lord Death, it seems most of the people have fled the city already and are awaiting in the desert just outside of the city limits." Death Scythe Azusa stated as she glanced up from the monitors littering the room, pushing her glasses up with a single finger.

"It seems Justin is on his way also, Lord Death." A member under Azusa's command called over his shoulder, eyes locked onto the monitor with Death Scythe Justin Law zooming across the desert.

"Lord Death, all students have been safely redirected into the basement." Spirit said calmly as he stepped up beside his meister, hands shoved into his pockets as he surveyed the room with serious eyes.

"Have Kid and the others been accounted for?" Lord Death asked him in a quieter voice, his tone carrying a hint of concern. Spirit felt his words catch in his throat and he looked like he was staring death straight in the face (LOL that's because he will be..).

"Kid has gone out to fight the Kishin, correct? He hasn't been seen on our monitors so I assume—." Spirit was cut off as the door to the Death Room slammed open to reveal a very angry Kid.

"Father, Kilos is transforming into a Kishin! Black Star has already been taken to the Infirmary and Soul and Tsubaki should be there. However, more importantly, do you have a plan to destroy Kilos?" Kid demanded as his board lowered to the ground before vanishing into the palm of his hand.

"Kid, I am trying my best right now to protect the students and residents of this city first. The Kishin will have to wait until this is done first." Lord Death explained as calmly as he could. Suddenly having to go into emergency mode had really stressed the Shinigami out and he didn't have to heart to take it out on his only son.

"Father, Kilos is about to destroy the _**city**_! If you don't do something about it now, then there won't _**be **_a city to protect! No one will survive if he reaches his full power!" Kid shouted back, never minding the fact that he was shouting at his own father. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides before taking a deep breath and turning around, looking back over his shoulder to glare at his father. "If you're not going to do anything about him, then _**I will**_."

"Kid, oi, come back here!" Spirit called out to the young Shinigami but was stopped when Lord Death put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, let him go. He has the right to be angry with me right now. I should be out there defeating him so there's no chance he could destroy this school or the city. Instead, it's practically being forced upon his shoulders while I sit in my room and just watch. I hate to admit it, but I'm beginning to think Kid is becoming something I've always feared he would."

"And what would that be?" Spirit asked, his red eyes locked onto Lord Death's mask as he waited for an answer.

"The most vicious kind of Shinigami there is; a cold-hearted monster."

**~Infirmary~**

"What's going on, Soul? What happened to Black Star?" Maka asked with wide eyes as Nygus quickly moved to tend to the unconscious ninja on the bed right beside her own.

"Long story short, Kilos is transforming into a Kishin as we speak." Soul stated briskly as he sat in the chair beside her bed, his hand subconsciously taking her own. Maka felt her face heat up slightly but ignored it as she looked over at Black Star.

"He must have with all he had…" The meister commented softly, catching the attention of Soul.

"Yeah, he did. But Kilos barely lifted a finger every time he fought back. It was as if he didn't even care about the battle. It's just like last time, when Black Star was nearly overwhelmed after just a few minutes of fighting." Soul responded as he glanced over at the ninja, eyes narrowing slightly at the amount of injuries on his body.

'I…feel so useless right now, like all I can do is just sit by and watch everyone else fight for their lives. Damnit, if only I had been more careful that night in London…" Maka inwardly cursed herself, her free hand clenching tightly against the stark white sheets of the bed. Tsubaki, who had been sitting on the other side of Maka, noticed the gesture and sent a concerned looked at her friend.

"Maka, are you feeling alright?" She asked quietly so as to not alert Soul. Maka jerked from her thoughts and looked at her friend with a small frown.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine, Tsubaki. I'm just thinking." Maka responded with a light laugh, guilt of her lie resting heavily on her heart. Tsubaki was such a sweet-hearted girl that it always broke Maka's heart when she had to lie to her.

"Alright, but let me know if you need anything." Tsubaki smiled back before getting up and moving to the side of Black Star's bed, folding her hands in her lap as she watched his bandaged face.

"He should be alright in about two weeks or so. He's lucky to even be alive at this point." Nygus stated as she began putting away medical supplies, her back turned towards the students as she worked. "I'm surprised he took on Kilos on his own though. Wasn't Kid supposed to be there helping him?"

"I don't think Kid made it out there in time. I got out there a few minutes after Tsubaki and everyone was just watching Kilos turn into a Kishin." Soul added in, moving his hands to the back of his head as he leaned back in his chair. Maka looked at him with a raised eyebrow. So Soul hadn't fought the Kishin?

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think the only one who could defeat the Kishin now is either Kid or Lord Death." Maka input softly, all eyes locked onto her.

"Maka, couldn't your witch hunter stop him?" Tsubaki suddenly piped in, her head tilted slightly to the side.

"Umm, well, I'm not so sure it could. I mean, for one, I can't even walk so there's no way I would be able to even battle with him. And two, we've only used Witch Hunter once and it was a failure. Who's to say it wouldn't fail again?" At the last part, Maka felt a twinge on her heart. She knew it was a great attack that would leave any enemy down for the count, but what good was it if she couldn't fight, let alone stand?

"Maka's right, since she's down for the count that basically counts us out of the battle until she's healed up completely. And besides, I don't think the Witch Hunter is going to work on that guy." Soul stood up at the last sentence, his hands jammed into his pockets as he began walking towards the door.

"Soul, where…are you going?" Maka asked hesitantly, a bad feeling settling in the bottom of her stomach.

"Don't worry, gonna go take a leak." He said as he waved his hand before exiting the room. Maka crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, letting her head fall back against the stack of pillows behind her.

"Are you sure you're alright, Maka? You seem really worried about something," Tsubaki asked while standing up also, her hands patting away any wrinkles on the front of her dress.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you going?" The meister asked, now slightly suspicious of the two weapons' actions. Tsubaki just let out a small laugh as she headed for the door.

"I just some fresh air, Maka, I'll be right back." And like that, she was gone. Groaning, the meister pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on.

"What are those two planning?"

"Oi, just get off it…Maka." Black Star coughed out as he propped himself up on his elbow, staring at the meister with a grin.

"Black Star, you shouldn't be moving! You're really hurt!" Maka protested as she made to move over to his bed and physically shove him back on it. Her leg gave a painful reminder why she was in bed and she grabbed onto the table for support as pain shot up through her leg and into her back.

"Same for you, Maka. You won't be able to move for a while…with that bad leg of yours. The great Black Star will be up and about in no time!" The ninja cackled out as he stood up with his fists held up in front of his face. After a few moments, he began to sway and fell back onto the bed a second later.

"I wonder sometimes if that boy even bothers to use his brain." Nygus joked as she dragged Black Star's legs back onto the bed before covering him with a blanket.

"More brawn than brain," Maka giggled out as she slowly maneuvered her body back onto the bed, wincing as her chest began to ache painfully. Nygus handed her two pills and a glass of water before returning to her desk to finish some paperwork. Looking out at the window, Maka felt fear creep into her heart at the sight of the reddening sky.

"I hope Lord Death can find a way to stop Kilos before it's too late…"

**~End~**

**I am so so so so freaking sorry for not updating in so long! I've had school four days a week, work five to six days a week, and I've only had one or two days a week to relax. Not to mention I'm dealing with the stress of finding another job to earn enough money to move out in three months. :(. Finding cheap apartments in Nebraska are like finding a needle in a haystack. Not easy. Lol. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Such action and drama! I'll try to update as soon as possible! **


	5. Author's Note

**I am so, so, so, so, sorry! I have been neglecting my stories and I feel terrible about it :( I've been busy with work and getting ready for a 5 day road trip to South Dakota for SoDak con! But anyways, I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. My next Dragon Ball Z chapter is in the works, page 3 so far lol, and should hopefully be up before I leave for my road trip where I will have zero internet :. Also, I feel the last chapter of True Love or Just Unfaithful could have ended a lot better so that's probably going to be edited along with the chapter of DBZ that had Vegeta not knowing what a heart monitor was. It has been bugging me since someone pointed it out lol so I'm going to fix it and make him into angry Vegeta :D! Again, a million apologies! I will get better at updating my stories! **

**InuKagsLuver4Eva ~3**


	6. Urgent Author's Note

**I have some bad news, dear readers. My laptop has decided to toast itself so I am currently without a writing computer D: but don't fear! I am going to look in the next few days for a new laptop and hopefully my dad will be able to save my story files from the toasted computer. I will update as soon as I can! Sorry for the trouble! I will update every story once I get a new laptop! **

**~InuKagsLuver**


	7. Author's Update

**Great news, fans! I now have a new laptop :D while it doesn't yet have Microsoft Word on it, it does have WordPad which will work for the moment. Unfortunately, Russian Roulette and Accident will not be updated quite yet since those stories were in the works on my other computer. I'm hoping they can be extracted so I can continue them on my new computer. Thank you all for waiting while I get back on track! Much love and thanks, **

**Inukagsluver.**


	8. Author's Urgent Note

I am so sorry to let everyone know this, but my laptop (my SECOND one) has decided to crash and not let me use it. I apologize for this and I will try to get it fixed, but it's not looking too good right now. Even Windows crashes and that's not good at all…

BUT good news is that I have Word on my desktop so I can work on the stories here if I can manage to get them off of my other computer. So please bear with me a little while longer until I can get everything sorted out and fixed.

~Inukagsluver4eva


End file.
